


SPIRIT INTO FLESH

by Trekgloria



Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Trekgloria
Summary: This is a companion story, of an alternative universe for Ross and Demelza, of them in a prior life.  I like the concept of other lives being lived and people finding one another.  It was also a bit of fun for me, I have traveled to Island which is Iceland, but once called Island.  It is an amazing place.  Also, while I've taking a kinder and gentler approach to Vikings, I have studied them extensively, hence the going to Iceland as part of a capstone for a class.  So, it's not as bloody or cruel as the reality of the culture and era.  So if you want pure history, this isn't.And I confess it was initially only to be a couple of chapters. And I apologize for it being so long. And, this is a bit more from Roteus/Ross' point of view.  Some may not find it enough Ross and Demelza and so may not enjoy it, which I do appreciate.  But for me, it is a way to see them in my mind and give them other lives and stories, though trying to keep them the same.Sorry if this is cryptic.Please be aware it is a bit erotic at parts.  The first few chapters are NOT sexual at all, but it gets there.  I know that erotic isn't to the taste of many, so fair warning.Always, comments are appreciated.





	1. PROLOGUE:

PROLOGUE:  
Exhausted, chilled, and soaked to the bone, the day began well before sunrise and ended far past midnight. Waiting, simply waiting not to be lost at sea. For weeks, the ship had sailed in a dry, unending fog, the sun's light dim in a murky sky. Reports from the far north of a volcano spewing a deadly ash into the heavens was the cause of this unnatural weather, with the threat of a fickle autumn and winter to follow. Yet leaving the colonies, determined to return home, finding a ship willing to navigate such a phenomenon proved challenging, as many sailors had forsworn the crossing in this miasma. Then without warning in the middle of the night tempestuous winds began and punishing rain caught the ship two days from port. Tossing the wooden vessel, everyone and everything was soaked by waves washing over the ship. Only the most experienced of sailors dared being above deck, though tied, as being swept away was a danger. Many items, not secured had washed overboard. Below deck, the invasive sea seethed, each drop determined to drill it's way back to the ocean. Being caught in this storm was a greater danger, more even than what he had endured these past three years in battle. Finally, the rain had ended and cleared the sky, a few stars shone and the wind was steady from the southeast pushing him ever closer to his future. He would sleep what was left of the night, and tomorrow he would return home. Before going down to his cabin, he looked up and saw the Dog Star, shining so brightly after the gloom, surely an omen of good, something auspicious awaited him. Remembering, coming through times of great danger in is life, he wondered, would it return, that memory for which he had no past to tether it to; would she come to him?


	2. HERALDS

Heralds

When the dragons crested the swelling sea, a warning call reverberated across the land; those who could, knew to run and hide. Dropping everything, fleeing up the hill, there was a cave, well-hidden and used for times of danger. Children were taught never to reveal this location. If necessary, the men would make a stand for the children and women to flee to the cave and drive off the raiders if possible. Many lost fathers, husbands, and sons when the raiders appeared, usually arriving early in the morning, when few were awake, often surprised in their beds. Men were killed defending their family, the old too, were often slaughtered or left bereft of their family to provide care, and in that case, a quick death was the better of option. 

But, being taken alive meant slavery. Often only young women and children were what the raiders sought from poor villages. Stolen from your home, snatched from your family, sold into a life of debased servitude, never to return. That was a fear Daireann had been taught from her earliest memory. Capture was the greater peril, not death, but to be separated from your family and become property, a slave; a life of pain at the hands of who stole you. So, when raiding season began, watchers were posted. However, the worry was the first raid of the year, before it was believed they were coming. But not this raid. 

A brutally cold winter arrived after a mild autumn. Deep snow for week after week, rare weather on this stretch of the coast where the winds converged from across the sea, bringing warmth from the lands far to the south. The fields regularly bathed in fair and pleasant breezes born in another landscape, creating an environment blessed in winter; warmer then areas five days walk east. Roaming the fields and woods that summer, with her sussing skills Daireann recognized the harsh season pending. Tall grass waving in fields foretold of deep snow; thick skins on apples, nuts, and vegetables, robed for the cold, ants marching single file, bees building nests high in the trees, even spiders spinning larger-than-usual webs revealed frigid challenges waiting for them all. Gifted with insight, Daireann read the signs of an imminent cruel winter. As she rambled across the landscape, Daireann harvested wild foods and tended the garden with her brothers and Mam. Always putting by for the coming destiny. Others noticed her behavior, it was whispered Daireann was born with the ways of her ancestors in her blood. Some even said, she was as the old ones believed, her spirit had entered into the flesh before, and would again.

For the coming year, the young women made the eye of Bridie to protect the members of the family. This year was Daireann’s first making of the talisman. Her weaving skills were already advanced for one so young. Knowing she would make the new charm that coming year, in preparation Daireann had collected various plants to make the dyes. The pattern would be the same for all, but the colors that was what stirred Daireann’s imagination. To create an eye as vivid as the sky, capture the flash of the sun, the softness of the grass; she sought to create the rainbow. No small feat to find the materials to make the colors she desired. Daireann collected the plants, often straying far across the countryside to search far fields and woods. Yellow was the easiest to make, so many plants could be used. But to create the brilliance she wanted, Daireann tried a number of plants, and though dandelions offered their yellow flowers, it failed capture the brightness of the sun. Trying different plants Daireann, finally settled on Chamomile, but that must be combined with tin to bring out the color. Scouring the entrance to the mines, finding what she needed was easy. Many lumps could be found where the miners brought up the lodes, and she only needed a bit. But, knowing she required copper for the green, Daireann had to search for several days to find enough scraps to achieve the vibrant color she desired. The best red came from Lady’s bedstraw, for blue she had woad, for purple, mulberry offered a number of shades, and the other colors she could blend. 

All autumn Daireanne spun the wool into fine threads and tried various dyes to make her colors. Finally satisfied, Daireann had her fibers, each one chosen and laid in the pattern. Daireann sat outside in the sun for the best light and crafted her eye of Bridie. Silently weaving each strand, Dairean mutely chanted binding words of desire into each strand of woof and weft. 

And this year as the omens foretold, a freeze gripped the land just after solstice and held the earth and all upon it in a deathly clutch for three months. By Imbolc, when the streams should have flowed with signs of life returning, the sweet water was still morphed in thick ice. Come feast day this year the village had little to celebrate. Such cold weather meant many of the ewes would drop their lambs, many only to be lost from cold or taken by the wolves, a harbinger of evil to come. Yet when the day arrived, everyone prepared; homes were cleaned, removing the accumulation of life lived within a small space over winter. Everything in the home was turned out, beaten, scrubbed, and swept. New threshing was placed upon the floor. People washed themselves and reveled in the promise of a new season of fertility and hope. The hearth fire was put out, the ashes collected and sprinkled on the land as an offering to the Great Mother. A new flame was ignited at the gathering house. Then the eldest daughter was sent forth, fetched an ember, returned, and kindled a new fire for the home. The girls' walk through the village, to emphasize her promise as a bride, old enough to marry and manage a home. But this year, many fires would not catch, another omen of ill to come. Yet Daireann had carefully prepared dry tinder and her ember caught immediately, a sure sign that she would make an auspicious marriage.

When winter finally ended, the village began to recover from the many deaths. Her Mam was heavy with child, but little food remained in storage from the harsh winter. Daily Daireann sought any source of nourishment; searching the tide pools on the beach for any creature left behind with the retreat of the sea, or trapped fish. Following the wild pigs, Daireann would snatch the edible mushrooms as the sows discovered them. As the plants pushed out new growth, Daireann harvested wild items growing along the hedgerows, in the fields, along the beach. Nettles, always restorative, but required the one who harvested to pay the price of a sting. Dandelion, Chickweed, cleavers, ramsons, and gorse were more easily collected. Hawthorn produced new tender leaves and flowers, bread and cheese as they called it. And a particular favorite, Alexanders. But care in picking was needed, as it was closely related to the deadly plants they resembled. Still Daireann was canny in knowing which were safe and which brought death. But in spite of her efforts, when her Mam brought the babe into the world, she was too weak and both died within a day. The loss of her mother propelled Daireann into a half life, her childhood ended, she assumed the responsibility of managing the home and caring for the boys.

As the first day of the month of three milkings turned, the earth offered a bounty of beauty and food. The heavy snows had provided a natural fertilization of the land. The village celebrated the new births and performed the ancient rites for those who had died. To prepare for the coming year, the villagers celebrated Obby-Oss. At midnight a man donned the skull and hide of horse and walked through the village. Those who could followed, seeking to touch the horse-man as a way to ensure fertility. Daireann, remembered the stories of old, of Rhiannon, who took the form of a mare, roaming the land. Daireann wondered was this a dim memory of the stallion seeking a mare to mate? As Daireann followed, she offered a silent plea to the Fates to send her a stallion of a man. 

The summer offered a bounty as if in repayment for the harshness of the winter. And Daireann again set stores by for the coming winter. Now fifteen summers gone, Daireann was considered ready to wed and waited. Fearing what was to be her fate, she mused who would come for her. None of the local men interested her, Daireann longed for something greater, someone, someone, someone she could not yet define. Just the desire for one to respect, to trust, to give her freedom.


	3. BUTTERFLY AND DRAGON

BUTTERFLY AND DRAGON   
By late summer, Daireann encouraged her father to seek another to wed. He left taking the boys with him, journeying two days walk to the next village where Daireann's mother had been born. Daireann remained at home to attend to the livestock. With a respite from the care of the boys and her father, Daireann sought solace from the loss of her mother and spent the day wondering across the moor and fields. As she roamed, Daireann encountered a brightly colored butterfly, and smiled; such a one as this meant a visitor who would become her lover was on the way. Such an omen must be wrong she thought. Darieann was not anxious to join and wed, preferring to enjoy time on her own, before the demands of being a wife became her lot.

Spending the afternoon in solitude, Daireann picked wildflowers and made a circlet for her hair. Then she collected a basket of hedge apples. As she reached the road into the villages, Daireann could see the villagers above, at the crest of the hill fleeing from the harvest field. Realizing only an attack by the marauders would cause this and ignoring any danger to herself, Daireann ran towards the village to see if any needed her assistance. Then she saw the child, four summers, standing just outside the village fence, beside her the body of her father dead. The child her niece, had lost her mother at two, and Daireann often cared for the girl. Seeking to rescue the child, Daireann ran and grabbed Bree, then turned to flee and hide. However, carrying a four year old slowed her, and just as she passed the near field several of the waiting raiders grabbed her. Unable to resist and keep the child safe, Daireann was taken with Bree. Soon a man came and examined them. Trying to take Bree from her, Daireann stood and fought. The man raised his arm to hit her, but the tallest man she had ever seen crested the cliff, caught his arm, and threw him to the ground. 

This man Daireanne realized was their leader and spoke in a language she could not understand. But he turned and put the child's hand in hers and squeezed, then walked away. The villagers working in the fields above the village had managed to escape, but several of the boys who cared for the adjoining garden had been captured. As Daireann was the eldest, they all clung to her. 

The new man then turned and spoke to her with words she could recognize, imperfectly, but enough. "How are you known?" 

"Daireanne." She answered and observed, besides taller than everyone else, his hair, glistened, as black as the raven's wings, with curls flowing to his shoulders. His eyes seemed to change color depending on where they rested. The man smiled when looking upon her and a mix of leaf colors as the trees began to reveal their inner beauty, flecked with gold, yellow, and green on an amber field. Yet, when he turned and looked at the other man, his eyes narrowed and went black, like soot from the charcoal fires. He called himself, Roteus, a name she could not understand. 

Roteus turned and spoke to the men. Leading Daireann with the child on her hip to the village, Roteus asked which was her home and the children's. Daireann pointed and he escorted her in and told her to take things she would need. Unsure, Daireann quickly packed the few clothes and tools she used, then some food. Roteus accompanied her to each of the small houses and she repeated the process, taking items for each of the children and some food. Standing in the doorway to prevent any chance to escape, Roteus watched her as she selected various items. 

When each of the children had a pack, the man led her to the beach and there Daireann saw the longship. Larger than any boat she had ever seen, with the head of a dragon. A bitter dread of their fate descended on Daireann. Only now was she afraid, fully realizing she and these children were being taken away into a life of slavery. Her throat became tight, tears welled in her eyes as Daireann faced the reality of the horror she would know till the day she died; far away, with only these few children to remind her of life before being captured. But she needed to be strong for the younger children and wiped away the tears before they fell.

Looking around, Daireann thought of an escape. If she ran, and made it to the cave at the shoreline, there were enough places she knew to hide and as the tide rose, already nearing the entrance, she could wait. But, that would mean leaving Bree and the others. Unwilling to abandon the children, Daireann remained. As the tide reached the boats Daireann and the children were placed aboard the ship. Roteus lifted her as if she were a feather, then handed Bree to her. The boys were brought aboard by the other men. Some of the men raised the sail while others pushed the boat into deeper water. Pulling on the oars, the men began to row away from the land. Though the tide was against them, the evening breeze coming off the land filled the sail, and the sailors were strong and well seasoned in rowing. Quickly the headland of home fell farther from her sight.


	4. PERIL

PERIL

The younger children finally realized the horror of being taken as slaves and several began to cry. The man Roteus had hit, stepped forward, grabbed Bree and threw her over the side of the boat. Roteus at the stern, heard the agonizing scream of fear come from Daireann, turned to see the little girl fall into the water and sink below the waves. With a cat like grace, Roteus jumped overboard and swam to where the child disappeared and dove under the rolling waves. Almost hysterical, Daireann moved to the side to jump in, but the man held her fast and laughed. In what seemed like an eternity, Roteus finally surfaced with the child in his arms. The men turned the boat and several rose and pulled Roteus with Bree in his arms aboard. Roteus stood, Daireann rushed and took the girl gasping to breathe, wrapping Bree in the shawl and sank at his feet. All the other men seemed to cower before him as he called to the man. Geir approached, he seemed unsure at this turn of events. Roteus grabbed him and threw him against the row of shields, and began to strangle the man. Most of the men just watched, several seemed happy at this turn, but finally several of the men pulled Roteus off Geir. 

Daireann couldn't understand anything being said, but noticed that Roteus kept pointing to them. He then came to her, took a cloak from a chest and wrapped it around her and Bree. Roteus then asked if the girl was her daughter. At least that is what she thought he asked. Shaking her head no, Daireann replied she was the daughter of her uncle, hoping he would understand. Apparently, he did, smiling, then telling her to take the children and sit in the center of the ship. Roteus gave a number of orders, walked to the stern, then took the tiller. 

Daireann found a pile of sail cloth and pulled it over the children and began to sing to them. As they calmed, she pulled out food and fed them. Holding Bree close, she could feel the trembling girl warming. Finally the children feel asleep, and Daireann too began to nod. Later, she felt someone pulling at her, thinking it was one of the children, Daireann roused to find Geir his pants down, pushing her back and raising her skirt, he had a knife at her throat, but she flailed and screamed only to feel the blade graze her neck. Forcing her down, Geir was on top of her, and Daireann cried out again. Suddenly Daireann felt Geir roll off of her. Pulling her skirt down, Daireann scuttled between him and the children. In the moonlight she saw Geir being held by Roteus, who deftly took the knife from him. In the next instant, she heard a scream, something warm splashed across her face, and a hand rolled to her feet. Roteus let the man slip from his hold. Geir fell before her, his bloody stump still pulsing blood. Roteus shoved Geir towards the nearest men. Several of the sailors had observed what happened, but Roteus barked an order and they continue to row. 

Reaching for her hand, Roteus pulled Daireann up. Taking his cloak, he gently wiped the blood from her face. Asking if she was injured, Roteus pointed at her belly. Daireann shook her head no, the man had not penetrated her, but she felt ashamed that this man who had saved Bree and now her, had seen her about to be raped. A bitter terror gripped Daireann, surely this would be her fate, as she would eventually be owned by some man. She had lost all freedom and was a now a slave. Yet this man has defended her, maimed a member of his crew to protect her. Daireann turned and went back to the children. Roteus stood and gave orders, some of the men looked at her, but being observed they quickly turned away. 

Fearing for her life, Daireann was unable to sleep and frequently checked to see that the children were safe. Several had awakened with the commotion, but were crouching behind a chest obscuring their vision of what happened. In the morning, when Daireann rose, she saw Geir huddled at the stern of the ship, his stump bound. Roteus bade several of the men fix a covered area so Daireann and the children had some privacy.


	5. WENDING

WENDING

The next few days were spent sailing across the gently rolling waves. Hours of nothing but the sea and sky visible, waiting for food and water. Tending to the children, Daireann told stories, sang, and comforted them as best she could. They often cried and asked repeatedly to go home, but Daireann could offer nothing but hugs and promises to stay with them. Some days Daireann could see the ship was within sight of a coastline, still little more than a smudge on the horizon. Daireann realized she and these children had now traveled farther from their village than any of their families had ventured. While she mourned for her family and feared what her life would become, she also felt a thrill course through her body from the pending adventure, as the old stories told.

After two days they sailed into a bay and anchored in shallow water. A number of the men left the boat with the empty barrels for water. Daireann realized only Roteus had dark hair, curls that fell to his shoulders, the others were fair. This man stood out by his difference, and yet all seemed to respect him. Roteus, allowed her and the children to walk along the beach, but kept a watchful eye on them, Geir, and the few men who stayed behind. Within a few hours the men returned and soon they were sailing again. 

After two more days, they again put into another beach and refilled their water. As she watched the children on the beach, Roteus explained this would be their last port till they reach his home, another five days sailing, to the far north. As he spoke he pulled out the Bridie's Eye from his pouch and gave it to her. He had seen it hanging by the door as he waited for Daireann to collect her things. Daireann thought of how it was to protect the home, and realized, it had; her father and brothers had been away, they were safe, though she was there with Bree and the other children. Not what she had hoped for the future, but at least the villagers had survived.

The days remained warm and the breeze pushed them quickly along, Daireann observed they were steadily sailing north by the position of the sun, setting farther south on the horizon every day. Roteus came and sat with her for a while each day, asking her the names of the children, their ages, and how they fared.   
Daireann pointed to each; "Iver, Elston, Bode, and Bree." Then asked; "Could we return home, the villagers might be able to pay for our return." Roteus, looked at her sadly; "No, you are to go with us, this is your life now." With that Roteus walked away and though he felt her eyes following him, he could not look at Daireann again that day.

As they finally approached the land, Daireann observed the beach seemed black and asked; "What turns the land black, is it cursed?" 

Roteus smiled at her question; "No, not cursed, the sand is black, from the volcano." 

Though what a volcano was, Daireann did not understand, but just nodded. The land seemed as mysterious as did the man Roteus. With all that had occurred, his presence, his actions, his treatment of her and the children was far from her expectations of slavers. Who was this man that would steal children, yet defend them from his own crew with violence? What moved him? What did he want? So many questions about this man rose in Daireann's mind.

Instead of putting to shore when the ship came to Island they continued to sail along the coast. Passing a strange outcrop of rock, Daireann saw the odd formation, pointed and asked; "What was this monster rising from sea?"

Roteus explained: "I have seen the creature this resembles far to the south, an elephant. We are not far from the harbor now." Thinking again something else she did not know, and Roteus wistfully smiled at her. So many new things Daireann would encounter in this her now life. Still he had a pang for her and the children. Only believing their fates had been determined long before he encountered them gave Roteus any ease.


	6. NOTHING TO DO BUT WAIT

NOTHING TO DO BUT WAIT

As they drew near to their destination, Roteus was not pleased at the turn of events. However, what was done, was done. The previous winter had been harsh. His father now dead, had left Roteus as his only heir of his karvi and farm. This first year after his father died Roteus remained in Island while the others went off to sell their service and trade. His mother had been devastated at the death of Jotunn. Theirs had been a marriage of love and devotion. Roteus had often listened to his father share how Galla had run away with him from her home in the Byzantium Empire. Leaving behind her parents and their expectation for their daughter to marry the man they choose, one who would advance the family's status. Instead, Galla choose to sail to Island with him, a man from the far north. Though just sixteen winters, Galla, educated, used to a life of luxury choose Jotunn and sacrificed everything to be with him. 

As the younger son, there was little for Jotunn to do but make his fortune as a hired mercenary. Leaving at sixteen, Jotunn had seen his mother stand upon the promontory watching the Drakkar sail away. Jotunn had not returned for sixteen years, his lifetime again lived as a raider, trader, even mercenary. From his time sailing from Island, Jotunn offered his sword and shield to many. His prowess with his sword earned him good pay and rank. By the time of his homecoming, his father and mother were both dead. It was in his last service at the court of the emperor where he earned his fortune. Yet, he and Galla, daughter of a minor official, would never be allowed to marry. So instead they met in secret and plotted to return to his island, so far north, a land without light for days on end and then constant sun for others. But with his fortune earned as a bodyguard, and the woman he loved willing to forgo everything, leave her family and home on the shores of the warm land, fragranced by the olive trees and grapes, Jotunn was satisfied. 

Jottun frequently retold of the night they sailed from the Empire. Galla secreted away by her servant, brought her dowry, a chest filled with silks, tapestries, with an array of gems, gold, and silver jewelry. Jotunn secured passage on a merchant ship that sailed first to Italy, later to pass into the broad sea, and make port along the coast. A ship was purchased to sail ever further north till they reached Island. And they would spend the rest of their life together where only death could separate them.

Upon their arrival at Island, Jotunn bought the land of a farmer whose family had died. Galla and Jotunn were devoted to each other and though several children were born, only Roteus survived. Taught the multiple languages his mother spoke, upon manhood Roteus was sought to join the bands who sailed each season. When he turned 16 winters, Roteus sailed away from Island for the first time, gone 3 years, he returned a well seasoned sailor and trader, but an even more formidable warrior. 

The following sailing season, Roteus again sailed for three years and journeyed to his mother's homeland. There he found his mother's mother still alive. Yet Roteus waited before revealing his identity. However, the woman seemed drawn to him, commenting how much he reminded her of her daughter, Galla, her beloved child stolen away from her family many years gone. With that Roteus took a brooch, a letter written by his mother, and explained he was the son of Jotunn and Galla, not stolen for slavery, but happily married. The reunion with her grandson hearten the woman. She begged to hear of all that had happened to Galla, the children born and dead, and of the love for Jotunn and her son Roteus. After two years spent in the court, Roteus made his fortune and prepared to return to Island. His grandmother sent many riches and letters to her daughter. Sailing away from the warm shores, Roteus returned to find his father and a number of their workers, as well as many others on Island dead a few months before when disease swept the Island. 

At the end of the warm season, Geir with several of the young men inexperienced in raiding approached Roteus for a short sail to Ireland to take slaves. It would be a quick journey, a month at most. Only a few needed, perhaps just some young children. There was enmity between Geir, Roteus, and their families. However, while Roteus never participated in the slaving raids, he knew his Mother needed a young girl to help her on the farm and in the home. Taking young children who would have short memories of their own families, able to quickly learn the new language, unable to run away, ensured they would quickly settle into their new life. For that Roteus had reluctantly agreed for the use of his karvi and his sailing skills. 

However, Geir made several stops, looking for jewels, silver, or gold, not taking any slaves, but often leaving men dead. When they were blown off course and landed on the Kernow coast, Roteus was ready to return home without any slaves. While Roteus attended to repairs on the karvi, Geir led the men and attacked the village. When Roteus arrived, he found one young girl with a child, and three young boys. Seeing Geir about to hit the girl brought out his hatred of this bully. Cruel, Geir had a reputation, as the son of a wealthy man with power, he had little care or concern for others. But the men respected Roteus and he knew they would follow his commands over Geir's. 

As the decision was made to take these children, Roteus bade the girl pack a few items. Little worry that the few men from this small village would attempt to attack them. Roteus realized girl would be a good choice for his mother, slight, but she had a strength, determination, not willing to back down in the face of danger. The girl was someone his mother could respect. And perhaps not so old that she couldn't learn the language. Roteus knew enough of several languages to understand and communicate with the people of different lands. Still more, there was something about her, something that stirred an old slumbering memory, almost as if he was connected to her. Her very presence made him experience a feeling not encountered before, but drew him to protect her. Yet taking these children, now that he saw them, rankled Roteus. While he understood the requirement for workers, even for others to increase the numbers of their society often decimated by disease, stealing children was less and less done. But, he would need to pay off the crew from his own pocket to ensure he placed the boys with families who wouldn't abuse them, and to keep the girl with the child for himself. This sailing had become an expensive adventure. One he would not repeat again. 

And now this, maiming Geir, the charge would be taken before the Althing come the summer gathering. Geir and his family would seek vengeance. By disfiguring Geir, Roteus had done more than wound the man. The injury also offended Geir's family's honor, and aggravated the simmering feud between their kin. An offence, whereby every member would be scorned, until the grievance was satisfied. Even the hint of insult was intolerable in this society. The only way to restore such a loss of respect was with a successful retaliation for the humiliation; the insulted must have redress or a feud began. Roteus understood the concept of lex talionis that motivated his society. Geir might well call for the same injury to be inflected on him, or Roteus acknowledged he could well be sentenced to death, though more likely banishment for three years for this offense. During that time he would again sail, perhaps take the northern route, follow the rivers and return to the Byzantium cities and visit his grandmother once more. Being in Island meant less to him having visited the Empire, perhaps he retained his mother's appreciation for a more structured legal process. Still, nothing to do but wait. 

As they sailed around Island, Roteus spoke to Daireann and explained, the boys would be taken by others, he would see they went together. But she could take the girl with her, to his home to work for his mother. Daireann, heard his words and understood most of what he said. Still some words were strange to her, but she eventually realized this was to be their lot. Though distraught to loose the boys, the youngest just six and eldest only nine, Daireann gathered the boys to explain, they would have new families, and be expected to work, just as they did in their village. To mind the people whom they would now belong. Daireann feared for them, but had to be strong. She would have Bree, as the child was far too young to go to another home and be any help. Nothing to do but wait.


	7. SEPARATION

SEPARATION

As they sailed into the bay, Daireann could see a village, far larger than her own, with many dragon ships of all sizes beached at the shore of the harbor. A large crowd of people were gathered along the beach watching as the karvi arrived. When they reached the shore, people came and stared at them. Holding Bree, Roteus lifted Daireann from the ship. The boys clung to her, many of the people pointed at them, all speaking the language Daireann could not understand. The youngest boy began to cry and Bree was terrified. Roteus took her arm and led them to a large building. To Daireann, it seemed to have grown out of the very land. A low wall of stones with a slopping roof that reached the ground and covered in grass. They entered and people came and gestured towards her. Roteus, spoke, pointed to her and Bree, then at the boys. Several men and women came forward and examined the boys. The eldest boy tried to fight as people pulled on him, and he was slapped. Daireann pulled him behind her to protect the child. 

But Roteus, shook his head. "Say good-bye, explain they are going to live with others. Make them understand. I arranged for them to be together. They are going to a family who no longer has young children. They will be cared for, perhaps even accepted as members of the family." Trying his best to mitigate the fear and worry of Daireann. 

Dropping to her knees, Daireann pulled them close and hugged each of the boys. Daireann explained this was to be their new life, they had no choice. They would leave her and go with their new family, she would also be going to a new family. Roteus and Daireann took the boys to an elderly couple. As they were lead away Daireann saw them look towards her, the youngest still crying. 

Left with Bree, Daireann asked: "And us, what will happen to Bree, to me?" 

"As I promised, you are going to live with my mother. She has only me now, and she always wanted a daughter, so she now has two." Smiling as he told her, yet in her eyes, Roteus could see worry, though Daireann only nodded in response. Being taken, captured as a thrall was common in many lands, but as he observed her watching the boys leave, clinging to Bree, Roteus wondered at what he now was feeling, somehow her well-being was his responsibility. How this girl child made him think and behave he mused. What were the old gods even now plotting? 

Roteus took the bags of items and bade her follow him. Outside, were three horses, smaller than the ones she had seen people ride at home, but with long oat straw colored manes and tails. Approaching, Daireann stretched out her hand to the nearest. The horse nuzzled her hand, the skin so soft and comforting. Daireann bent her head and kissed the roan on the nose. On one horse Roteus slung the bags over the back, then grabbed Daireann by the waist and swung her up on the one she had kissed. Daireann had never ridden a horse before, but Roteus took the reins, then mounted the other and lifted Bree into his arms. He turned and led the two horses away from the town.


	8. ELFLOCKS

ELFLOCKS

They rode for the rest of the day across a landscape that seemed devoid of lush vegetation. Rocks warped into painful shapes, standing at odd angles, like twisted bodies of monsters, as if frozen during mid creation, rising from the black land. Clustered around the rocks small patches of grass encroaching on the figures. Few trees, and those spindly and stunted, could be seen. Finally Daireann observed a smudge in the distance, and smoke rising meant a house. Just as the darkness engulfed them they reached a farmstead. 

Roteus, jumped off his horse with Bree, then called out. A door opened, light spilled on the ground and a woman ran out and hugged him, speaking in a language Daireann could not understand, even different from what the men on the ship spoke. Roteus laughed and answered her, then handed Bree to the woman who immediately embraced the child. Pointing at her, Roteus said her name, Daireann, then reached and pulled her from the horse. The woman reached out and squeezed her. Unsure what to do, Daireann, hugged her back. But the feeling of welcoming arms around, reminded Daireann of her Mam, and tears fell. The woman, pressed her and led her into the house, just as the one she saw at the harbor. Once inside, Daireann realized how warm and snug it was. Long, with a central hearth. Still the area was far warmer than just a single fire should make it. The woman pulled her towards the bench before the fire, handed Bree to her and went for food and drink. This is who Roteus resembled. The woman had dark, curly hair, sparkling eyes that transformed shades, and a beautiful face. 

As they ate, Roteus brought the bags Daireann had packed. Sitting with them, Roteus told Daireann, this was his mother, Galla, and while she spoke several languages, she didn't speak Daireann's. The two of them must find a way to communicate when he wasn't around. Galla, repeated their names, Daireann and Bree. By now Bree was sleeping in the woman's arms. Looking at the child so secure in the woman's arms, Daireann realized, Bree would never remember what happened to her, these people would be all she would know of her life. And while slaves, both were fortunate at the moment. Yet, Daireann feared that could all change quickly. However, she was still with Bree at least. 

Curious, Daireann asked how it was that the house was so warm. Roteus, smiled and led her to a bench covered with hides, lifted them, took her hand, and placed it on the stone underneath. Daireann gasped, it was almost hot, yet no fire was near. Confused she looked at Roteus. Explaining: "It is from the earth, the steam rises from the belly of the earth and provides heat." 

Yawning, Galla rose, and motioned Daireann to follow. At the back of the house was an area with hanging fabric and beds behind, built into the very wall of the house. Galla put Bree on the bed, and Daireann said; "Thank you." in her language. Roteus had followed with the bags and spoke to his mother, who tried to say the same, then Roteus told Daireann what to say in his mother's tongue. Both laughed at how they said the words. 

After his mother left, Roteus spoke: "Do not try to leave, you have nowhere to go, your home is here. Should you go outside, you will be lost quickly and perhaps die. If you mind yourself, you and Bree will have a life not far different from where you came from. Promise me you will not flee."

Daireann stared into his eyes, seeking to understand this man who had taken her as a slave and yet seemed genuinely concerned for her and Bree. Finally responding: "I will stay." And for a moment thought, I do not want to leave you.

Roteus beckoned her to follow him; “Bring something to sleep in.” Daireann was certain he was planning to take her. Perhaps this had been Roteus' plan to make her his concubine, and why he maimed Geir, preventing him for spoiling her for when he joined with her. Daireann was well aware of what would happen. Living in a small village, in houses with no separation of shared and personal space, joining was normal and given little privacy. However the thought of being taken by Roteus left Daireann more nervous than afraid. How well Roteus enjoyed her might determine what ultimately happened to both she and Bree. Unable to look at him, Daireann pulled her sleeping shift from the bag. Putting his hand on her shoulder, Roteus guided her past the central hearth and to another room separated by a wooden door. Going through the passage, Daireann expected to see his bed. Instead what she saw seemed as odd as the black sand, the language, and even the landscape. Rising from the very earth, was a channel flowing with water into a stone lined pool, and another where the excess flowed under a bench, then ran outside through a sluice.

“What is this?” Daireann marveled at water within the home. "Touch it." he commanded.   
As Daireann stooped and dipped her fingers in it, she gasped, it was warm. 

"The water is also heated within the earth. “This where you will bathe tonight. It has been a long journey aboard the boat, you need to wash and clean yourself. The water is very warm and you should find it comfortable as you bathe.”

“And after I am clean, where do you then want me?” Daireann embarrassed that he thought her dirty and was unsure what he expected of her when she finished.

Roteus, recognized her hesitancy and only then realized she had expected him to take her. Feeling a fool for scaring the child, he wanted to apologize for what she feared. However, the knowledge that she had willingly, even calmly followed him, though imagining he would violate her as Geir had intended, rankled his conscience. Had he not disfigured a man to save her? But what must this girl think. Taken as a thrall, yes, a young female expected to serve the physical needs of some man. Obviously that was her horror. And yet, Roteus imagined she assumed his stopping Geir was only to keep her for himself, taking her later at his leisure. And why had he defended her from Geir when he found him about to rape the girl, and then pass her around to the other men? Still, though Daireann was little more than a child, suddenly Roteus could not help but think of the women he had known. Avoiding any of the attentions offered by the daughters of his neighbors, Roteus preferred to use only working women. A simple encounter, brief, satisfying his needs, and walking away. But were not most of those women thralls of someone else, Roteus wondered. Yet, something about the random encounters without any ties appealed to him. Surely one day, he would meet a woman, such as his father had and willingly join and remain faithful as his father had been. But he was not so dishonorable to use an unwilling child for his pleasure.

“With Bree, that is to be your area. You have no fear from me or any other here. You were brought to serve my mother only.” Brusquely answering, Roteus quickly turned away. Why had he not had his mother do this, he was such a fool. Yet before he pulled the door shut, Roteus stared at her, realizing she would slip off her clothes and enter the warm water naked. For a moment he considered remaining, then quickly went to his mother: “Watch the girl, she knows nothing of our ways. I must check on the horses.” And left the house which suddenly seemed overly warm, gulping in the cold air to regain his senses.

As the door shut, standing by the pool Daireann was unsure that to do, but removed her clothes. It had been a week, no more, since she washed with other than with sea water and since being taken from her home. The door opened and she froze, had Roteus decided to return. But Galla came in and stretched out her arms in an offer to help. Daireann sank into the warm water and Galla washed her hair. The heat from the water warmed her through. Standing, Galla wrapped her in a large sheet, warmed by the heat that rose from the very earth. Daireann sat, while Galla untangled her hair with the most beautifully carved ivory comb. Sitting with this woman brought back memories of her mother and Daireann began to weep. Galla wrapped her arms around the girl and just held her. Finally Daireann was able to look at her and smiled. No words were necessary between the two of them in that moment. Putting on her shift, Galla walked with her to where Bree slept and tucked her in. Lying in the bed, soft with plenty of covers, many of them made from the fleece of beasts, Daireann thought of those left behind. The parents of the boys, her father, her brothers. What would they know about their fate; stolen and taken far away. None in her village knew of this place, save it was far north and the legends of how the dragon riders stole people, never again seen. 

But tonight she would sleep safe, and yet for a moment Daireann thought of joining with Roteus. Realizing it was not the fear she felt when Geir attacked her. Rather Daireann realized how handsome Roteus was, how strong, but more, how much he cared for his mother, and how kind he had been to her. And in spite of Roteus taking her as his slave, he had protected her and Bree. For a moment, Daireann wondered what it would be like for Roteus to join with her and was not afraid. Instead she felt flushed and even more, a tingle rose in her groin and excited her. Daireann could hear Roteus and his mother speaking, and the low sound soon lulled her to sleep with dreams of a butterfly and dragon. 

When Roteus returned, Galla with a sly smile, whispered; “I showed her how to use the bath. Beautiful she will be with a few years upon her. Her silky elflocks are like the red gold from Rus. A strong body yet to fill out, but she will bear fine babies. Do you not agree?” 

“If you say so Mother.” Quickly looking away, Roteus knew his mother too easily read him and feared his earlier thoughts were evident to her. “I’m tired and need to sleep, but wake me early.”


	9. SETTLING

SETTLING

In the morning, Bree's babbling woke her. Rising in the unfamiliar home, Daireann took the child to the room and washed her, then went into the hall. There was Galla cooking, calling them to come. As she ate, Daireann pointed at things and said what she knew them to be, table, chair, hair, knife, anything she could touch or point to. Galla responded with other words. Again they attempted to say them in the other's language, frequently laughing at how they sounded. As they finished eating, Roteus entered, handed her a large cloak, and told her to follow him. Galla sat Bree on the floor and gave her the wooden doll Jotunn had made for their daughters, saved for so many years, to play with as she cleared away the meal. 

Outside, Roteus showed her the farm, asking if she knew how to milk animals. Daireann said she did, so Roteus gave her a bucket and stool and pointed to a goat. Quickly, Dairenn filled the pail, and looked around. There were several other goats, so she moved on to each and milked all of them. Roteus seemed pleased at her skill and helped carry the pails into the house. Bree, already comfortable in her new home, ran to meet them. Placing the pails on the table, Roteus bade her follow him again. Back outside, Daireann saw several men herding cattle and sheep out of another low building that seemed to rise from the earth down the lane to a field. 

Looking around Daireann realized this was strange to her. A single homestead, but surrounded with many buildings and fences, mostly to define the yard and contain the animals, not for protection from raiders. Roteus showed her where farm tools were located, took her to the garden, and instructed her to harvest what she found. He turned and left her alone. Quickly collecting several buckets of cabbage, onions, turnips, and leeks, Daireann took the vegetables into the house. Galla was busy but came to show her where to store the items. A large loom was set in the corner and Daireann looked at the threads with few colors. She pointed to each and named what she knew; brown, black, gray, white, and a few muddy colors. She went to her bag and removed the Bridie's Eye. Naming each color in her language, Gall repeated in her language. Realizing this home needed protection, Daireann offered the eye to Galla. 

Though Galla and Daireann were quickly learning the other’s language, Roteus was often called upon by his mother to interpret. At first it was necessary when Galla was trying to explain things and when just pointing or demonstrating failed to convey the idea. However, Daireann realized Galla often brought them together, then would take Bree and leave. At first, being left alone with Roteus made Daireann uncomfortable, fearing she would do something to displease him. Gradually both became more accustomed to the other, their times alone were pleasant, at least for Daireann. Ever grateful that he had risked his own life to save Bree from drowning, protecting her from rape by Geir, and even to his taking her to be his slave instead of selling her to others. Daireann soon came to respect this taciturn man. 

And she noticed, in the evenings sitting by the hearth playing with Bree, Roteus seemed to come alive. The child already loved the man, running to Roteus when he entered the house, often falling asleep in his arms. Daireann accompanied him when he would carry Bree to the bed. Being in the small room often meant their bodies touched as she reached past Roteus to cover the child. Instead of stepping away, Roteus remained, requiring her body to slide past his, something Daireann realized she enjoyed. 

Quickly, her new life became a routine, not much different from the one in Kernow, but in some ways less tiring, with more time to herself. Galla genuinely seemed to enjoy having both of them living with her. Daireann noticed how short the days were and how cold it was, much like the previous winter at home. But, every day she walked and explored the land surrounding the farmstead. Her favorite place was the beach with the black sand. So different and yet so enjoyable. She collected some sand and kept it by her bed in a hollow rock. The sand reminded her of Roteus and his black curls. One night as they put Bree to bed, Roteus saw the rock with sand, looked at her and asked: "Why do you keep this land you thought cursed near?" 

Smiling; "No not cursed, it reminds me of..." stopping before she said 'you.' and instead finished with; "how our understanding can change." 

Sometimes Galla accompanied her with Bree when the weather was tolerable and gradually each learned more of the others language. Roteus was often away for days on end to manage the fields. But when he was at the house, she and Galla sat at the loom and talked. Roteus told her about his mother and father and about his years away. One night Roteus took out a game board with pieces. He called it Hnefetafl and taught her how to play. Roteus offered her which side to take, the king with only twelve soldiers or the attackers with twenty-four. The king must escape from the attackers. Daireann chose to be the attacker and Roteus explained, she would need to capture him while he must try to avoid being taken by moving from the center to one of the four corners. The first few games they played Roteus escaped handily, yet Daireann proved a quick learner and soon his escape took much longer. Eventually, Daireann managed to capture Roteus. Surprised at her skill Roteus stared at her, and thought, yes, she learned my mother's and Island's languages, this game, how quickly she has become part of our lives. The girl is smart and capable in all things. Suddenly Roteus realized Daireann was studying him, her eyes, green as the sea in a certain light, looked deep into his. For a moment Roteus was sure Daireann knew him, could feel what he felt, read his thoughts, and quickly dropped his gaze, afraid she would know how he longed to take her. From that night, the games played were equally won.

Finally Daireann asked about the man he attacked to defend her. "Would there be a punishment?"

"At the Althing in the summer, when all the men gather, then a trial for the charge. At worst, I'll be sentenced to death, but more likely I'll be banished for three years. So, I am glad you are here for my mother. Nothing to do but wait." Roteus looked away, he was willing to die if necessary for his actions, but that would leave the girl with only his mother to protect her. Protect her, why did that come to his mind about a child he had deliberately taken away from her home to be his thrall. Still, the worry was without him there to protect that hung in his mind. Yet nothing to do but wait.


	10. METAMORPHOSIS

METAMORPHOSIS

Still confused as to her role and embarrassed that she imagined he would want to take her that first night, Daireann tried to attend Roteus only in the presence of others. Usually that was possible as life was lived in a group, but when Roteus soaked in the bath, Galla insisted she attend him, sending Daireann into the room and encouraged her to scrub his back. Blushing at the thought, Daireann thrilled at the opportunity to see him so. As he soaked away the day's work, Daireann would sit beside the pool and offer to scrub him. Initially Roteus sent her out, until one day after being thrown from a horse he was attempting to break. The men carried him to the house, Galla directed them to take him to the bathing pool. Calling for Daireann to strip him and help him into the water. Both looked at her, but Galla ignored their reaction; "Do it. I must prepare a poultice. I cannot be two places at once." Offered as if it was only the reasonable option, but secretly expecting both would realize their desires. 

With the injury and his inability to do for himself, Roteus accepted her presence for this intimate attendance. Shyly, Daireann removed his clothes, keeping her eyes averted. For Roteus, only the pain overcame his desire to take the girl. As he slipped naked into the pool, Daireann took a rag, dipped it in the water, and applied the soap. Roteus leaned forward for her to reach far down his body. Nervous, Daireann focused on his shoulders, till Roteus commanded: "Lower, the pain is lower."  
Slipping her hand further down, Daireann stroked down and kneaded his back, then heard him moan: "Yes, there, focus there, it is tight and pains me greatly."

Letting go of the rag, Daireann began to squeeze his muscles, feeling how tight they were. Slowly, the water wicked up her sleeves, wetting the shift and Daireann's breasts were plastered against the fabric. Roteus noticed the outline, how round and full they had become, and how hard her nipples were against the taught material. He felt the blood rise in his cheeks and thought fool, why did I allow her to touch me so. Yet the feeling was exquisite, the warm water and her hands massaging his flesh. Wanting her to reach lower, Roteus rolled out of the bath, lying on his belly onto the warm stones. "Please, my back aches and your hands bring such relief."

Daireann, knelt beside him and began to massage from his shoulders down, reaching his waist, she was tempted to allow her hands to slide to his buttocks. Each time she repeated the stroking Daireann would allow her fingers to stroke further down till she reached the swelling at the divide of his buttocks. Allowing her hands to gently caress him, Roteus moaned and stretched his body as if to encourage her to reach further. Focusing on his lower back and buttocks, Daireann adjusted her position to better knead the area. As she did, Daireann's shift pulled away from her body, allowing Roteus to peer at her swelling breasts clearly. The heat of the room, her hands touching him, and the sight of her body stirred him. Feeling his body respond to her presence, Roteus desired only to pull her to him and take the girl there. Finally, fearing he could not control himself, Roteus snapped: "Enough, it is eased, you may go." 

As Daireann left the room, Galla came in; "Cover yourself son, but if you wish, I can call the girl back." Smiling as Roteus glared at her. 

"Have you no decency woman?" Laughing, Galla teased; "You forget I was willing to offer myself to your father as little more than a child and with no promise of marriage. You have his old man ways. Do I need to share some ideas on how to seduce a man with the girl?" 

Unsure of what she had done wrong, Daireann rose and left the room at his command, her cheeks flushed and tears in her eyes. Seeing him naked, his body so long, lean, but muscled from his constant work, and frequent training with sword, bow, and even wrestling with the men, Daireann realized she desired him. His presence, sitting beside him in the evening, working alongside him during the day had become her longing. Confused that she yearned for Roteus, Daireann realized should he wish to take her, she would willingly accept him. Imagining how it would be joining with him that first time, easing that feeling in her groin to feel him fill her with his cock.

Wrapping the sheet around his body, Roteus limped out to the main room, and saw Daireann just beyond the door, had she heard his mother's chatter he wondered. Daireann rushed and slipped his arm over her shoulders and guided Roteus to his sleeping area. Turning back the covers, she asked: "Can I do more, anything, allow me to apply the poultice." 

Roteus, barely able to move, sank on the bed, rolled on his stomach, thankful that if his desire overcame him, the pain would prevent any ability to perform. "Yes, please, I cannot bear the pain." Accepting his need for her tonight was beyond his lust. Lying on the bed, Roteus allowed Daireann to slip the sheet down, exposing his buttocks, thankfully his face and cock turned away from her. Roteus braced for the feeling of the poultice, yet first he felt her fingers slowly stoking his skin and heard her whisper words, perhaps a healing charm in her language. Unable to control his body, Roteus pushed against her hands, warm, agile, as if her very essence was entering him. Finally, Daireann laid the dressing on his skin. The heat from the salve sent a shiver along his body. "Are you chilled and leaned against his skin to pull the covers over him. Feeling her arms slip over his skin bought a moan. Daireann feared he was ill and laid on the bed beside him to bring her warmth against his body. For a moment Roteus feared he would turn and try to take her, but the pain restricted any movement, and Roteus accepted her body next to his.

With the girl pressed against his aching back, feeling her warmth, waiting for sleep to overtake him, Roteus thought, time to ride out. As soon as he could, Roteus needed to shake this desire, his thoughts too often centered on the girl, haunting him. There were plenty of young women at the other homesteads willing to share their bodies; free women who took whom they desired. A few weeks away before the period of constant night would take him to several of the nearest homesteads. He had been to much confined with the girl most of the days. Never still, Daireann was always seeking a chore to do. Roteus allowed the girl to follow him when he worked on the karvi, or in the barns caring for the larger animals, she was always about, helping, smiling, ready to take on any task.

Rising, Daireann reluctantly left the man sleeping, no doubt from the medicine seeping into his skin. Seeing Roteus completely naked tonight, Daireann had gasped at the size of his cock. Life in her village meant seeing people naked on occasion. In that life Darieann had been oblivious to men's bodies. But within a few days, while still on the ship, Daireann had imagined what it would be to join with Roteus. At first Daireann wondered at her feelings for this man. How could a slave have any thoughts but fear, dread, even hate for someone who stole you. Still he had saved Bree, protected her, and given her a life, less like slavery and more like a member of his family. Perhaps that is how Roteus considered her family, and Daireann feared he would never desire her.

Roteus understood he needed to go out and advance his status. It was necessary to be well remembered and respected before the charge was brought at the Althing. Having support from the community when the case against him for assaulting Geir was necessary. Only with standing and respect from many would it be possible to receive minimal punishment. There would be consequences for his actions, again to protect her. And a banishment of three years would suit him fine. His mother had this girl, the daughter she had longed for, two, as Bree was as loved and adored as he had been. So young, Bree would never know a past other than the love and care Galla and Daireann gave her. Thinking of Bree, remembering jumping overboard to save her, yes, he also loved that child. How she would run and throw herself into his arms when he came in each day, often falling asleep in his lap, carrying her to bed, accompanied always by Daireann. In the tight space, the two of them; inevitably their bodies touched, her fragrance, the feel of her skin excited him. Roteus remembered his own sisters, one the age of Bree when she died from a fever, and how his mother grieved. Another son and daughter were born, but both died within a few years. His mother now had the children she craved.

The next day Roteus told his mother and Daireann: "I will leave tomorrow to visit several of the leaders to plead my case before it is time to journey to the Althing. I will be gone for several weeks. 

Later as she worked in the barn beside Roteus, Darireann, her thoughts still focused on what she felt last night; "I know that this is all because of me, had you not stepped in, you'd not have this on your head. I am the cause of your future, and for nothing but a slave. Should you be sentenced to death, it will be my fault." 

"Do you think you are nothing? You are wrong, I should have left you and Bree at your village, but I allowed Geir to steal you, he tried to kill Bree and violate you. What I did, he deserved. Whatever the sentence, I brought this on myself for not stopping him sooner. I regret nothing. And, the sentence will only be banishment for three years. No longer than I have journeyed in the past. But, you must care for my mother and Bree while I am gone. You and Bree are the daughters she lost so long ago. I require you to care for them, I trust you." For a moment, the words, 'I want you' demanded to be spoken, then were swallowed as Daireann dropped her head. Roteus realized all Daireann heard were the commands of a master to a thrall.


	11. RETURN

RETURN

When Daireann woke in the morning, Roteus was gone. Wondering about this journeying to the homesteads he sought to cull favor for the upcoming Althing. Such ways of settling disagreements was strange to Daireann. That his fate would be determined based on who supported him or not. For the next month, Daireann worked to prepare the garden, digging in the manure for the next season, and caring for the small animals. Soon Daireann grasped much of the language and was able to chat with Galla comfortably. Bree frequently shifted between the several languages she heard equally. The nights passed, though seemed longer without his presence, but Galla shared many stories of her son. As the weather became colder, Daireann only went out to do the milking and care for the geese, ducks, and chickens. She would then spend the day inside, weaving, cooking, and playing with Bree. 

As the dark descended and remained with no light filling the sky for the whole turn of the day, Roteus returned to spend the winter with them.   
Daireann was working in the barn when she heard Bree squeal. Rushing for fear the girl had hurt herself she found Roteus swinging the child who called; "Ro, Ro, Ro." Daireann also had the urge to run to him, realizing she was as excited at his return, but fearing his response, held herself back. Till he saw her watching, lifting Bree in his arms, Roteus came towards her.

"Are you less happy to see me return than Bree?" Laughing as he put his arm around her shoulders and they walked towards the house. 

Galla was at the door and ran out to greet her son. "Were your visits successful? Will they stand for you?"

"Some will, some will not commit. So we shall see come the Althing. But, I suspect there will be a banishment of three years. Not so bad. I am in a mood to return to the warm shores of your homeland Mother. But, for the next few months we will enjoy our time together. Now, a soak and then food."

Galla sent Daireann in to scrub his back, without thinking, Roteus allowed her. As she stood beside the pool, Roteus removed his clothes and sat in the warm water. The sight of him naked and so at ease with her, brought an excitement to Daireann. As she massaged his back, Roteus realized how much he had missed the girl and how much she stirred him physically. Odd he thought, he had accepted the attentions of several of the women while on his journey to increase his position. Yet each experience, while physically satisfying left him wondering about Daireann; was she safe, was she happy, did she think of him. Foolish thoughts, she was but a girl, his thrall, and yet that old echo calling to him would not be quieted. Even in this moment, the desire to pull Daireann in the pool and take her was strong. 

"Thank you, that was kind." Suddenly wondering why he used kind. But, Roteus needed Daireann to leave before she observed the impact she had on his body, and while he could still control himself. 

That night, Roteus shared where he had visited, who would support him, and those aligned with Gettir. Galla asked about paying a wergild, offering her jewels. But, Roteus believed only his banishment for a time would satisfy Geir's family. Anyway, he planned to leave Island come the end of the growing season. Reluctantly, Galla accepted Roteus' strategy, but an idea of her own was born for her future. Without Jotunn, Island held little for her. Her years in Island, so different from her own home had been satisfying. Yet without her husband and now her son who would leave, Galla could not bear to live there without her family. Because of her wealth, several men had courted her, including Gettir, Geir's father. But Galla made it known, she would not accept any man as her husband. However, without Roteus present, some might seek to advance their goal, and should force be used, she would be unable to resist. With that thought, Galla determined to go away with her son.

Back in his own bed, Roteus considered his future. Come summer he would go before the Althing and accept his banishment for three years. During that time, he would sell his sword service and enjoy the warm lands of his mother's home. Once the sentence was completed, he would return and spend his life as a farmer, perhaps going on trading ventures every few years. But, once he returned, his life would be settled and he would choose a wife and begin his family. He recalled the lovely Ellisif, daughter of Jaroslav. Though Jaroslav was noncommittal in his support of Roteus at the Althing, Ellisif had indicated she was willing to join with him upon his return. Surely that would be the best arrangement, their two families, she the only daughter and he the only son of their families. Such a union would benefit both households.


	12. DESTINY

DESTINY

During the next weeks, all on the farm worked to prepare for the coming planting season. Repairs were made on tools, the days were full and work went late. One evening as she finished caring for the small animals, Daireann realized one of the young goats was missing. A light snow had been falling most of the day, and Daireann could see the faint tracks quickly being covered. Hurrying, she went to search for it. Calling, she could hear the bleat of an animal ensnared and hurried to the rocky ledge. Finding the goat trapped several feet below on a ledge, Daireann lowered herself to reach the creature. Trying to lift the kid, Daireann discovered she wasn’t tall enough to raise the goat up to the ground above. And now was unable to climb up, as the soil and rocks pulled away from the cliff face. No one knew where she was and it might be hours before someone even came to look for her. Only wearing a cloak, Daireann had expected to just cross to the adjoining barn, not go out to the cliff. Huddled on the cliff face Daireann was soon covered with snow and so very cold, If it the temperatures continued to drop and she was there all night, Daireann understood she might well not survive. 

When Roteus returned from the beach working on the karvi, Galla was frantic. Daireann had been gone two hours now and though she and several of the workers had checked, in the darkness they were unable to find any trace of the girl. Roteus, went out and asked Njal where they had searched. Only around the immediate farm yard and buildings. In the dark and snow, with too many ways for the girl to have gone, it was thought she had run away. Roteus feared she had been stolen by others or was lost in the storm. Calling several of the men to follow him, Roteus had them fan out and head towards the cliff. Roteus called her name, but the wind whipped his voice, carrying it away. With only the small light from the hollowed turnip each carried, they could barely see. Some areas of the sea cliff face were a sheer drop, deadly for someone if they tripped or slipped. Other areas had ledges and might break a fall. Following the edge of the cliff, Roteus called out and heard a faint bleating from below. Peering over, he saw Daireann's huddled body and jumped down. Shivering almost unconscious Daireann clung to the goat. As he reached for her, she called his name, though rarely did she ever use it.

“Roteus, you found me. I was afraid I would never see you again. But we must save the goat. Please, I don’t want you to be angry at me for losing the goat.” Her voice barely a whisper. With that Roteus lifted the goat and tossed it to one of the men above. Cradling Dairean against his chest, a rope was lowered and Roteus was pulled up with her in his arms. 

Carrying her back to the house, he burst in. “She is nearly frozen.”

Galla ran to them; “Quickly, take her to the pool. We must warm her body.”

In the bathing room, Roteus laid her upon the floor, Daireann was shaking from the cold as his mother removed the wet clothes. Roteus noticed, though Daireann had only been there for a few months, it was evident the girl was transforming into a woman. Her hips, well hidden under her skirt now had a roundness and he saw the swelling of her breasts. Embarrassed, Roteus stood to leave.

But his mother grabbed his hand; "Help me, I cannot manage her in the water on my own, you must get in and hold her, and you also are wet and near frozen."

Glaring at the woman, Roteus, slipped off his own clothes, leaving only his breeches on and sat in the warm water holding Daireann. Floating in the warm water, feeling her cold body, an instinct to protect the girl rose. Roteus pulled her tight against his own body. Daireann responded and drew herself even closer to him, her face against his neck. Roteus felt her breath on his skin. There was an urge to simply pull her head back and kiss her. But, with his mother there, Roteus closed his eyes to avoid looking at her face, so at peace and relaxed in his arms.

“Speak to the child, talk softly to her, let her know she is safe and wanted.” Galla instructed him as she went to get a warm drink for Daireann.

Roteus knew not what to say, and began to recite a poem learned in Byzamtium:  
The sound of your voice is sweet.  
Full, like the taste of date wine.  
And I drunken, see the girl in a tangle of flowers,  
Live only a captive to hear it. 

Realizing what he’d quoted, Roteus sighed, some ancient spell was upon him surely. Why of all the poems he knew, did he recall this one. Yet, the first time he saw her, she had flowers twinned through her hair, a rainbow of color lacing her curls. Pressing his lips to hers, and whispering her name, Daireann’s eyes opened and gazed into his. Quickly, Roteus called for Galla to attend them.   
“You live, I feared you had stopped breathing.”

Daireann thought, she was dreaming, the last thing she remembered, the goat and the cold, fearing she would die. Perhaps she had and was now in Heaven, feeling the warmth of being in Roteus’ arms. Nothing before had ever made her fell so content, so safe, yet so alive. Daireann closed her eyes and kissed Roteus gently. Yes, dead, but what a paradise was this death. Smiling, she spoke his name: “Roteus, why are you with me? What has happened for you to be with me in Heaven?”

“We both live, though you should be dead on the cliff, had it not been for the warmth of the goat, only your frozen body would I have found.”

Hearing his words Daireann imagined they were in the pool together, and could feel his skin, wet, and slick upon hers. With that Galla entered with a jug of warmed Meade and placed the beaker at her lips. 

“Sip it child, slowly. Let it warm your insides. You had us all worried, had Roteus not gone out looking for you, you would have died on the cliff. Praise that he found you.”

With the Meade, Daireann’s senses returned, she gasped to realize she was in Roteus' arms, naked, and she thought he also. Daireann could feel his manhood pressing against her belly. She flailed and pushed away, now embarrassed that he had seen her so, and what had she done, she had kissed him. What had seemed a lovely dream now gave her a sense of chagrin.

“Take the child, wrap her well, give her Meade, she must go to bed and sleep. I am waterlogged.” With that Roteus stood Daireann up, yet unable to look away, watched as the water slid slowly down her body, each drop seemed loath to fall away from her breasts, her belly, her groin, her legs. Mesmerized, Roteus stared, then felt the blood rise in his cheeks. What craft was this to make a grown man blush? As he stood, Roteus realized, he desired her and his body bore the evidence, kneeling on the stone floor he wrapped a sheet around himself, then one around Daireann, lifted and carried her to the bed. There Bree slept, and Roteus laid her down, then turned to his mother: “Care for her.” And walked out.


	13. INSIGHT

INSIGHT

Galla took the sleeping shift hanging on the peg and raised Daireann and slipped it on the girl.   
“Lie back and sleep child, you gave us quite a scare.” Galla carefully pulled the covers around the girl and tucked them in. She sat beside the bed, watching Daireann who seemed embarrassed.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to cause such concern. I thought I could find the goat and bring her home, and when I saw her on the ledge, I was sure I could get her and then get back up. I am so sorry to cause you worry and for Roteus to come and rescue me.” Dairanne choked. “What must he think of me?” 

“Fret not child. You were only trying to save the goat, but next time, tell someone before you go off in the dark. This could have ended poorly, goats are born to withstand the cold, but you my girl are not. Be not troubled about Roteus, you are his responsibility, he took you, even though he says for me, once he laid eyes on you, the Fates had other plans for you and him.” Galla smiled as she kissed Daireann on the forehead. "Know too that while the warrior stole you, he is now your captive, and the man will free you, if you'll let him." 

Her mind swimming from the cold, the wine, and Roteus' kiss, Daireann, unable to understand, drifted into sleep.

Leaving his mother and the girl, Roteus felt a fool. Daireann nearly dead from cold, he’d held her, naked in his arms, and kissed her, and at that moment she had awakened. Surely Daireann was too innocent to realize what he had done. Then the girl had kissed him. Yes, old enough to take, and Daireann was his, but not how he thought of her. That was the problem, he didn’t consider her his thrall. Otherwise, he could take her when he pleased, but something about her was etched in his mind. And old memory, surely a story perhaps one he learned long ago, told by his mother, or his father, or perhaps one of the traveling bards; so many lands, so many stories, but this tale seemed to belong only to him. But that damn poem, why had he recalled that one. Heard at the court, why had that one come to his mind--captive, but who, she or him? 

Galla sat with Daireann until she slept. Going back into the hall, she saw Roteus had also retired for the night. The boy was a fool if he thought she wasn’t aware of how he responded to holding the naked girl in the water. Smiling, Galla hummed an old song, one of love and passion. How Daireann reminded her of herself when she first saw Jontunn. So tall, so strong, so handsome, she had lingered in his presence, managing to cross his path several times each day. Then that night, risking everything, Galla stole from her bedchamber and went to where she knew the guards spent their evenings. Expecting to hide and observe them, little did she understand how well trained the watchmen were to note movement of any sort. And then one of the sentinels found and seized her, dragging Galla into the guard room. Suddenly surrounded by 15 or more of these war hardened men, with not a care for the daughter of a lesser official, the taunts began. Calls to roll the dice to see who would rape her first, hands pawing her body, her hair, tearing her clothes, describing how they would violate her. No need to scream, these were the very men would come to save her out in the court, but in this room they were not bound to any honor. Suddenly someone grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Galla realized one had made the decision to take her. She would be raped, perhaps multiple times that night. Galla knew of the stories of how girls stolen, were sexually abused, whilst others watched, and then shared. If she survived the ordeal, she could only seek a life on the streets; her parents would turn her out. Unable to see which one of the guards had grabbed her, Galla only saw the faces of the men as she was spirited away, angry, disappointed, and calling curses on the man. 

Carried like a load of oranges over the shoulder of the man, down a number of corridors, till at last she recognized the very one where she lived. The man dropped her to the floor, her breasts exposed and then she saw it was Jotunn. Holding her shoulders; “Foolish girl do you know what those men had in mind for you? Fortunate that I arrived when I did, too often the object of their play becomes a clog in the sewer by morning. What were you thinking? 

“It was to see you, only to see you.” Without out thinking Galla confessed, then suddenly realized what she had said and dropped her head in shame. 

Putting his finger under her chin Jotunn raised her face to his and stared into her eyes, kissed her, then said. "Now, cover yourself." Pulling away, he turned and went down the hall. Galla went into her quarters, smiling, in spite of her near brush with ruin and death, Jotunn had rescued her and kissed her. She was euphoric. 

The next day, when Galla went to the market with her attendant, Jotunn followed. As the old woman haggled for some luxuries, the two slipped off to a narrow alley and spoke. Jotunn knew her name, her father, everything about her. Yet all Galla knew was his name and she was in love with him. More clandestine meetings followed during the few weeks. Till the night Galla overheard her parents speaking of plans to marry her. A minor aristocrat from one of the near provinces had seen her at court and approached them about marrying their daughter. The man had position, power, and wealth, this would be an excellent connection. And it was time to find Galla a husband. Her father had heard of an incident where a young girl had been found wandering the corridors and taken by the guards for their pleasure, only the arrival of the giant Jotunn had saved the child. However Jotunn stated, he merely collected the girl and released her, unaware of who it might have been. The man was given a reward and offered service to the Empress, but the fool had declined, stating his plan to return to his northern home in a few weeks. 

That night, Galla sent a message to Jotunn and they met in the garden outside her quarters. Jotunn offered to take her to his home. But made it clear, her life would be far different on Island, where he lived, but should she wish to remain here, he would accept that. Yet once they left, they could not return, there would be a price on his head and she would be ruined.

Galla merely responded with a kiss, then: “When shall we leave? It must be soon.”

Two weeks later, Galla with the aid of her servant who accompanied them, stole away from the palace, bringing all the items for her dowry. Jotunn met them at the gate and they boarded the ship sailing on the high tide that night. As the ship left the harbor, Galla watched the lights fade and realized her parents would believe some ill fate transpired and she was dead. Jotunn maintained two cabins till they reached Rome and put into harbor. Going to the nearest Church, Galla and Jotunn were wed. That night Galla and Jotunn joined. After several months of sailing, putting into various ports, Jotunn bought the karvi in Ireland and they sailed to Island. From then, the only time they had been apart was when Jotunn attended at the Althing each year and when his presence was needed in the fields. With Jotunn’s pay for his services they were wealthy by most measures. 

Though several children were born, only the first survived. Roteus, a name Jotunn accepted but modified, from the Greek Proteus. From the stories, a sea-god, Homer called the Old Man of the Sea, Galla had chosen it. A fitting name for her son, born of a love between a sea farer and her own heritage. And how like an old man Roteus was, wise and measured beyond his years. Though other children followed, none survived beyond a few years. Galla and Roteus were close and she longed for him to marry, but realized he must first experience the world beyond Island. Still Roteus had experienced enough Galla decided.


	14. BONDING

BONDING

That Roteus brought the girl and the child to her, Galla wondered. Yes, she had longed for a daughter and now had two, but despaired that the older one was stolen and in name at least, a thrall. Galla thought of her own serving maid, not much older than herself, she had offered to give her money and return to her own family when they reached Rome. But, Megaris begged to remain with them and once at Island, had married a man, only to die in childbirth all those years ago. But, Galla realized Daireann quickly became more to her and now she knew also to Roteus. And, Bree, she would have no memory of any family beyond that of Roteus, Daireann, and herself, to live only as her daughter, never to be known as a slave. Still, Galla thought about the family Daireann left behind, as well as the boys. Come spring, she would have Roteus visit the family that bought them. No matter the cost, Galla was determined to have Roteus buy them and bring them here. She did not want the pall of capture and slavery between Daireann and Roteus. Returning them to Dairean would at least make that amend, and having the boys here would provide comfort to the girl. 

When Daireann woke in the morning, sheepishly she went out and began to apologize again to Galla.   
"Do not concern yourself. Just think more of yourself than the goats in the future. I could not bear to loose you, nor could Bree or Roteus. Rest today inside."

When Roteus returned late in the evening, no one spoke of the night before. Darieann stayed at the loom weaving, while Galla and Bree sat before the fire with Roteus. They were all quiet, till Galla said she was tired and would put Bree to bed. Daireann wanted to leave the room, but would have to pass by Roteus, so she continued to weave. 

Finally Roteus spoke: “I care not for the goats. Keep yourself safe in the future. I will leave tomorrow to visit several of the leaders further out to plead my case before it is time to journey to the Althing. I will be gone for several weeks. Please take care of yourself. You have a knack for finding trouble." Roteus walked to where she was sitting. Daireann was embarrassed, till he tangled his fingers through her hair.


	15. CHANGES

CHANGES

In the morning, when Daireann arose, Roteus was gone. For the next month, Daireann worked to plant the seeds she would transfer outside once the danger of frost had passed and cared for the small animals. The nights passed longer without his presence, but Galla shared many stories her homeland, adapting to life in Island, Jotunn, and Roteus. Daireann realized it was now a year since her Mam passed. So much had happened within the space of a year. Less and less she thought about her family in Kernow and more about the prospect of Roteus being gone for three years and feared she could not bear that loss. 

Galla too considered a future without her son present. Yes, they would all need to leave Island. Even if Roteus escaped any punishment, not possible in this society that valued revenge and held feuds in high regard for generations. Gettir and Geir would not be satisfied with anything less than her son's death. No, life in Island would not be possible, she must make Roteus see that. 

During the next month, all on the farm workers began to plant the crops. The amount of fodder necessary to carry the animals though the winter required considerable work during the short growing season. Daireann enjoyed being outside, and explored the landscape discovering new plants and animals. As the days grew long, Daireann enjoyed the shorter nights. Bree was her constant shadow when allowed to follow and was already learning to collect the eggs and herd the foul from roost to garden. Soon Daireann would teach her to milk the goats. Galla continued to spoil the child, indulging her, and Bree now called her Mam. For Bree, life in Kernow no longer existed.

As the time for the Althing approached, Galla began to speak of returning to her home and how she longed to see her mother again. Roteus, listened but said nothing. Should his mother sail with him to the land she left as little more than a girl, Roteus wondered if she would be willing to return to Island. For without the man she loved, Island held little for Galla, except him. But, if Galla went, it would also mean, no one to oversee the farm. And while those who lived and worked the farm, without Galla or himself to supervise, Roteus doubted the commitment those men to labor, instead allowing the farm to fall in disrepair. Keeping the land producing required constant management. Yet, if his mother truly wanted to return to her homeland, he could not deny her that. However, it may have been only her worry and fear for the outcome that caused her to think of leaving Island.


	16. REUNITED

REUNITED

Galla approached Roteus and requested he go and buy boys. She knew Daireann thought of them often and feared for their safety as thralls. Galla gave him several of her jewels and gold to purchase the boys and bring them back with him. Also, Galla suggested it would give him a chance to build more support. The next day, as Roteus was leaving Daireann walked with him to end of the property. Wishing to spend any time with him, yet Daireann claimed it was to collect some flowers and learn more of the plants here. Asking Roteus what the plants were called, if they possessed any special properties. Though Roteus knew the names, few did he know if they could be used for anything more than food. Watching the girl dig up several plants and place in her basket, Roteus enjoyed her presence. How much had changed from that first day when he stole her from her home and family.

"I can plant them near the wall and watch to see what comes from my taking them to a new place to grow." 

To Roteus, her words seemed prophetic. Had he not done the same to her? Smiling at her concern for the plants; "Anything will gladly live and bloom for you, I am certain."

"No, these are tender yet. They will need constant attention to see what comes. But I am willing to do anything necessary to save them."

Roteus thought; 'and I you.' Then quickly mounted the horse, stroked her cheek, and rode off. 

Two days ride and Roteus reached the farm where the three boys now lived. They ran to him, and clamored for news of Diareann. While they were well treated for young slaves, Roteus explained they needed to be with those they knew. With the offer of gold, far above the value of the boys was an inducement the family could not resist. Roteus told the boys he would take them to Daireann. One of them looked at him and asked; "And them home?" Roteus shook his head; "Only to go and live with Daireann." 

Neither Roteus nor Galla had shared this plan with Darieann, afraid if he could not obtain them she would be disappointed. When Roteus arrived home, Daireann was at the beach with Bree. Sending the boys down the cliff path, Roteus stood and watched. The screams of delight rose when Daireann saw the boys. Looking up, she saw Roteus, he waved, then turned away. Daireann now had all the children with her and she would be content. Galla was also pleased to have so many children at the farm. When Daireann and the boys came up from the beach, a side storage room was cleared and beds were prepared for them. 

That night, the boys shared what their life had been. For the most part the people had treated them well. But, the family who had taken them were poor and they were the only help they had and were expected to do much of the work. Galla told them they would still be expected to work, but they would care for the garden, tend the small animals, and help at harvest. Other members of the farm would do the heavy work. Daireann and Roteus sat up late with the boys, as the first fell asleep, Roteus carried him and the others followed to their beds. Watching Daireann hug each and then tucked them in, he realized at how indispensable she was to so many. 

Going out, Daireann, took Roteus' hand and put it against her heart. "Thank you for bringing the boys to me. I feared for them, but now they are here, with me, with us, I know they are safe. Thank you. Still I worry that you will suffer for saving me from Gier. I would not have you be in danger. What can I do to stop this. Would Geir accept me as his slave? I will go and offer myself to him if you will allow it."

Roteus grasped Daireann by the shoulders and pulled her to his face: "You will not go to him as a slave. Do you understand? The relationship with my family and his goes beyond you. This began between my father and Gettir at the court of the Emperor. My father choose this farm to distance himself from Gettir. And Gettir was one of the men who declared he would wed my mother when my father died, but she would have nothing to do with him. What I did to Geir was to save you, and for that reason alone I would have done it, but in truth the source of this dispute extends long before you. You will not sacrifice yourself to the pain and debasement you would suffer as a thrall to Geir. Do you understand? " 

"As you say, but I would do whatever is necessary to prevent this." 

Listening to her offering herself to a man who would rape and debase her for his pain and anger, Roetus marveled at her willingness to save him. The thought rose, and for a moment, Roteus meant to say; 'I free you, Bree, and the boys. As soon as this is finished, I will return you all to your families.' But the words caught in his throat. The thought of freeing Daireann was what he wanted to do, but feared she would gladly abandon him. In spite of anything he had done for her, her life now was an outcome of his stealing her and the children. Roteus accepted he had made them all thralls. Surely Daireann desired to be free and then distance herself from him. 

Instead, he held Daireann against his chest. "Do not worry, this is how we dispense justice." Though truthfully Roteus thought, Geir's family were not ones to take an insult and accept only a wergild. There would be a greater cost. Still, Roteus did not want Daireann to worry. 

The boys settled in quickly, and soon the home was filled with the sound of children, working and at play. Daireann managed the boys, ensuring they did their chores. Galla enjoyed having a home full of children and often spoiled them. As the date of the gathering of the Althing approached, Galla gave Roteus all of her remaining dowry. Jotunn had never taken any and she'd only ever bought a few luxuries and used some of the gold to buy the children. She told him, no matter the judgment, he must not be sentenced to death. Roteus, reluctantly accepted her wealth, but was determined not use it. But, if his having it made her comfortable, Roteus was willing to humor her.


	17. GIVING

GIVING

The day before Roteus was to leave for The Althing, Daireann was determined to offer herself to him. Packing several cloaks and a meal to take to beach where he was working on the kavir, her goal was simple, be alone with him. Instead of allowing Bree and the boys to follow her, Daireann asked Galla to keep them at the farm, claiming they often distracted Roteus from his work wanting to play. Galla smiled, but realized Daireann was determined to give herself to Roteus and gladly agreed to keep the children at home.

Arriving as the others were returning to the farm, Daireann watched Roteus as he approached her, his shirt off, his skin damp from sweat, glistening in the sun. Daireann spread one of the cloaks on the black sand and offered Roteus the food. Sitting in the dunes, warmed by the setting sun, they ate. Once finished, Daireann had no idea what to do next, but shivered from the fear or excitement, she could not fathom which. Seeing goosebumps on the girl, Roteus leaned nearer and offered his cloak. Accepting it, Daireann laid back upon the sand and said: "Lie beside me."

Smiling at the girl, so naive, Roteus shifted till he too was stretched beside her. Turning and smiling at him, Daireann pulled him to her and kissed him. Slipping her hands along his chest, she moved her lips to his ear; "Join with me, I am yours and you must know of my desire for you. Would that you take me is my only request."

The honey mead on her breath, the feel of her hands stroking his chest, and her words, so guileless and sincere. Responding, Roteus kissed her and pulled her body to his. "Are you sure you will have me, freely? You are free, I no longer own you, nor in truth ever have. I stole you from your home, held you against your will, prevented you from having freedom of movement, of decisions, of choice, but you possess far greater control over me. It was my need of you that blinded me to imagine I was your master. You alone control my destiny."

Daireann bit her lip, looked at him, then smiled; "Yes, please yes." 

Slipping the shift off, Roteus kissed the girl from her mouth to her neck, gentle kisses, and heard her moan his name. Moving his lips to her breasts, he latched onto one and tenderly sucked, feeling her squirm and gasp for air. Roteus felt her hands move to his breeches, fumbling with the lacings, she pushed the material down and his cock was exposed. For a moment, her hand gently grasped his cock, pulling the skin up and down, tight and squeezing, the pleasure was exquisite. Roteus rolled her on her back, looked at her body, so much had changed from the girl he lifted aboard the kavir that day to now. She had matured, her breasts, yes he had noticed them so often, now fully exposed to him. Round, full, her nipples hard demanding he place his mouth on them. Stroking her flat stomach, so taught. Then moving his hands in gentle circles to reach where her legs joined her groin. How often since the night in the pool had he thought of taking her. Placing his hands at her mound, probing her with his finger, feeling her wet and willing, knowing he would be the first to penetrate her. How he enjoyed watching her work in the garden, bending over, her hips round and smooth covered by the shift, the desire to walk up behind her, hike up the skirt and enter her. Yes, fantasies, desires, lust for this girl were being made real. 

His hands stroked her body, cupping and squeezing her breasts, then moved to her groin. Spreading her legs, Roteus moved between them. Kissing her, Daireann's mouth opened and accepted him. Her thighs parted, Roteus moved his mouth down to her navel and kissed there, enjoying the smell of her musk. Stroking her inner things, Roteus watched her face, lips slightly parted, moaning, her eyes closed, Daireann lifted her groin towards his cock. Resting his cock against the entrance to her sheath, Roteus gently pushed and heard her moan. Not wanting to cause the girl pain, he paused. Listening to her pant and call his name softly, Roteus placed his mouth to her ear; "I wish to enter you, but it may cause you pain, can you endure?" 

Her response, begging; "Please, I must have you, please. Any, anything, please, I need to feel you within me. Take me, I must have you."

Scooping her tightly against his chest, Roteus kissed her and pushed his cock further inside her sheath. He felt Daireann withdraw from the pain and wanted to stop, but could not. Suddenly he felt the girl push her groin against his, and pull his body tighter to hers, and he was fully ensconced with her sheath. Feeling his cock wrapped so tight and warm was bliss. 

Daireann pulled him closer, she needed for their body to become one. From the moment Geir tried to rape her, Daireann realized her only desire was for this man. She would have preferred to die than allow Geir to take her, only Roteus even then was her desire. Had he offered to return her home, she would have wept to loose him. The feeling of his hands stoking her body, the way his tongue entered her left her bereft of understanding, only needing for him to fill her with his cock. As he moved his lips down her body, took her nipple in his mouth, Dairenn wondered at the feeling racking her body. A need, nay greater, a demand to be joined with him. That she had never known a man and now must take his large cock both terrified and excited her. The ache to be filled seemed to rise in her sheath, only when he entered her would she be satisfied. 

As Roteus began to enter her sheath, the pain, a burning tearing, but necessary to have that final release. Whimpering from want, Daireann pushed herself and felt his cock fill her completely. Gasping she clung to him, never before had this feeling been experienced. 

Once his cock was fully inside of Daireann, Roteus paused, placed his ear against her chest and listened to her heart, so strong, fluttering with every move they made together. The feeling was intense, so tightly gripped, so warm and wet. Roteus recalled all the times he imagined taking Daireann, how often had he wanted to pull her in the pool and let the warm water buoy them and ease his entry into her womb. Too soon the need to slide, to feel the walls of her sheath grip his cock, that lovely friction pulling the skin, rubbing against her flesh overtook him. Cradling Daireann, Roteus pulled her face to his, whispered her name and kissed her. Suddenly Roteus felt the quivering of her sheath, heard her call his name, begging, pleading. His cock was gripped and squeezed as Daireann's sheath began to pulse. At that moment, Roteus too began to throb and released his seed at her womb. Locked in the embrace Roteus kissed her till he was emptied. 

Darieann marveled at how quickly the pain became pleasure. Once completely filled, with his cock ensconced within her sheath, Daireann could feel Roteus at her womb. Stretched, finally she felt filled, and the of ache of emptiness was ended. The joy of being joined to Roteus, feeling his cock inside her, caused her to heave, push and press against him. The urge to grind, to feel him pull and push inside grew and Daireann began to beg and plead, calling his name, wanting him to fill her with his seed. The very walls of her sheath suddenly heaved and began to contract and a feeling of satisfaction swept over her. Suddenly, Daireann felt the hot seed leave Roteus and fill her. Still unwilling to let his cock leave her sheath, Daireann squeezed the walls to hold it within her.

Roteus pulled Daireann closer, she'd willing given herself to him. Were there time enough he would marry her immediately, but as soon as he could, they would be wed. Side by side they laid, no words, just the feeling of each in the others' arms. Roteus realized this is what he'd been seeking, not just joining with a woman to ease his lust, but one who desired him, offered all she had, though she possessed nothing but her own choice of who to willingly give herself to. And in spite of his stealing her, she had wanted him, choose him freely. The old memory that had demanded to be heard when he first saw Dairean, was finally understood. 

"We must go back to the house, though I could live on this beach with you beside me forever, it is time to return. My mother will already have assumed what happened and be thrilled." Roteus kissed the top of her head. In truth he did not want this night to end. 

"Your mother knows all, none need tell her, she's a seerer I'm sure. But tonight we stay here, I cannot bear to separate. I desire to only be joined with you. I would have you take me again, but no matter, do not go from me this night. Tomorrow comes too soon."

Pulling the woman on top of his body, Roteus could already feel his cock stiffen. Surely not so quickly after joining could he manage, and yet, already his passion was renewed. Yes, he would take her again, this time slower, exploring her body, discovering every thing that she enjoyed. Yes, his mother always knew. Yes, spending the night with Daireann on the beach was his promise to her.


	18. STRATEGY

STRATEGY

A week before the Althing, Roteus with several of the men rode out. They would camp with the others and any grievances would be brought before all the men attending. From the smallest to largest complaint, partnerships were established and a rough justice, if not satisfaction, was conceded though support and votes. Without formally ordained laws and an organization to mete out justice for disputes, this was how Island society managed conflicts, assaults, and insults. Lacking public redress and satisfaction, feuds too often encumbered generations till none recalled the exact cause.

Finally on the last day of the Althing, Geir's father spoke, and brought forth the charge, and demanded that Roteus be sentenced to death for his assault on his son. Various men came forward and spoke, some in support of Roteus. Still equally those for the support for Gettir and Geir, as their hold on other landowners was considerable. Roteus offered to take banishment for three years, but Gettir and Geir refused, stating death only would satisfy them. Roteus then offered Galla's wealth. With this proposal Gettir suggested he would take Galla for his wife, the farm, and her wealth. The slave girl was to be given to Geir, and Roteus would live banished from Island for life instead of death. Incensed at this suggestion Roteus invoked his right to a hólmgang, a fight to satisfy the challenge. Gettir, fully expected this and put forth his nephew, Gunnar considered the strongest of the warriors of Island, and some whispered he was a Berserker. This turn of events was exactly had Gettir hoped. The fight would end with the death of Roteus, then he would acquire all, the woman Galla, not as a wife, but his thrall, and all of Roteus' wealth and land. Such retribution would strengthen his position in society. And old feud would finally be resolved with death and ownership. 

A date of three days hence was set for the fight. The day after Roteus demanded the hólmgang, Galla, realizing the potential for such an occurrence, had taken Daireann and stayed at the nearest farmstead. Hearing of the challenge for the ordeal, Galla went to Roteus: "I will accept Gettir, but with the condition that he give up his claim for Daireann. You will leave Island, return the girl and children to their home and stay with her there or go and take service with the Emperor. If I lose you, then nothing will protect myself, Daireann, Bree, or the boys from the wrath of Gettir. 

Refusing Galla's offer, Roteus was unwilling to allow his mother to sacrifice herself. He knew of the night Galla was taken and about to be raped by the men who guarded the Emperor, it was Gettir who had seized her. And his father Jotunn had rescued her, but that action earned a continued hatred from Gettir. That Galla would submit herself to this man to protect him, Roteus could not accept. Over the years, there had been raids on their farm, all carried out at Gettir's command, by men who owed him their livelihood. Often the animals would be found within a few days, some dead, some wondering within the planted fields. And, Gettir often bought grievances before the Althing against Jottun. However, in spite of Gettir's wealth and power, none had ever been decided against his father. Even after his father died, Gettir was the first man to approach his mother and press her to marry him. 

"Return home, prepare to leave, no matter the outcome of this, you, Daireann, Bree, and the boys are to leave Island. I have arranged with Njal, he has a crew and you will leave immediately. The plan is for him to sail to the far side of Island and wait. Should I survive, I will soon join you, if not he will return you to your home in the Empire with Daireann and the children. Should you wish to return them to Kernow, you may tell Njal and he will follow your instructions. I will not allow you, Daireann or any of the children to become the thralls of Gettir."

Galla knew not to continue her case with Roteus. Proud, strong-minded, and resolute, once Roteus determined a path, none could sway him. Placing her arms around him, Galla agreed. Daireann could not bear that Roteus would lose his life for her, she sank at his feet and asked: "Please reconsider, can I go to Geir and become his slave? I willingly offer myself."

Raising Daireann up, Roteus studied her, as if some great secret was contained within the girl that he must fathom. From the first, seeing her, Roteus was unable to ease the need for her. Seizing the girl that day at her village, yes he was complicit in the stealing of Daireann. The desire for her far exceeded any lust, but something no other had ever stirred within him. 

"No child, that would not satisfy Gettir or Geir. The fight must be done. Should I die, you, the children, my mother, and all my possessions become the property of Gettir. I will not allow that. Go, take my mother to the farm, pack, take the children, you will leave with Njal. You will soon return to your home where you belong." Pulling the weeping Daireann up;. "Look after Bree and the boys, would that my Mother would stay with you."

"I will not leave her, I will return the boys to their family, but I and Bree will stay with her no matter where she does choose. Still, I would that you should be with your Mother, take Bree and the boys, go to Galla's homeland." Daireann whispered.  
Roteus, looked at the girl and then kissed her. "Take that with you." then put her hand in his mother's. 

The women left, but Daireann could not look forward only back at Roteus. He had kissed her, tenderly, holding her face in his hands, and now she had to leave him. On the horses, with Njal they left the Althing. With his insight, Roteus foresaw this turn of events and determined to protect all he cherished. Fearing had he shared his plan with Galla before, she would have gone to Gettir to prevent any harm that might to come to him. The ship was loaded with food and items necessary for the sailing. At the farm, Galla and Daireann hastily packed what they would take. Going to the garden, Daireann collected the small plants she had carefully tended, and had Njal place them aboard the ship. Most of the members of the household would be going with them. Once they were safely delivered, those who wished could return to Island. Daireann took the rock filled with black sand and placed in a small pouch, wrapped it in her shawl to take with her. She would always love this land that gave her Roteus.

Outside several local men from smaller farms were taking the tools, animals, and crops from the homestead. Should Roteus die, they were to strip the homestead of anything useful, destroy what remained, and leave little beyond the land for Gettir to possess. Daireann and the others boarded the karvi and the men began to row away till the sail caught in the wind. Watching the land retreat from her sight, Daireann remembered her first vision of the black land. Thinking the land cursed, yet she had stood beside Roteus, already trusting him. But, now without him, Daireann cried to leave Island. Galla and the children stood beside her and watched as the land became a smudge on the horizon.


	19. PORTENT

PORTENT

That night strange weather began, lightning escaped from the top of the mountain, though no clouds obscured the sky. Thunder reverberated, Thor himself seemed to have awakened, while the ground below shook and twisted. The very land at the Althing seemed to swell, stretch, and buckle, widening the valley. The air prickled the skin as lightning tore across the sky. Soon plumes of ash exploded into the sky and a great cloud rose to touch heaven. It seemed as if Thor himself was determined to attend this challenge. From the ship, Galla watched the sky, this was an omen, but what did it portend? The rumbling and plumes continued for several hours, then an eerie quiet blanketed the land. The workers spoke of the last time the volcano erupted, not in their lifetime, but all had heard the stories from elders. Then the sun was obscured for days on end, much of the island was covered in a white powdery dust that looked like snow, but burned when it touched flesh. The very air turned into a fog that made it difficult to breathe, and much of the crop downwind from the spewing ash withered and failed. The following winter, with the loss of crops many starved, the young and elderly quickly succumbed to the miasma in the air, and the rest suffered from the resulting weather for many years after. 

Many attending the Althing considered the mountain erupting at this moment an ill omen for the fight. Surely, the gods were displeased at this feud and demonstrated it was amiss for this to challenge to go forward, otherwise why did the sleeping volcano come alive at this time. Even when the mountain quieted, many of the men wished to leave and return home, but custom required they remain.


	20. BATTLE

BATTLE

At noon Roteus and Gunnar entered the carefully defined area where the duel would occur. The field of battle, five ells square was carefully prepared, three furrows cut around to mark the space the men must remain during the fight. Three shields at hand, as each was destroyed a new one could be taken, till one of the men had no more for defense. As Roteus had called the challenge, Gunnar would deliver the first blow. Should either step on the furrows, a cry of 'he yields ground' was called, should both feet leave, that man conceded and surrendered. While the custom demanded one man would yield to the other during the fight should blood be drawn, none expected anything but a fight to the death for this duel. 

Roteus, stood prepared to parry the first blow from Gunnar. Yet in the moment, his thoughts sought Daireann. She was safe, she would return to her home, and hopefully the memory would arouse nothing more than a great adventure to tell her children. Yes a great adventure, yet how would she recall the man who stole her away, but eventually set her free? Would she remember him fondly, their joining? Would she miss him? No, Roteus was determined to survive, he would follow her, and make her his wife, willing, not obligated to accept him. That she had so bonded with his mother, Roteus did believe she would remain with Galla. Together with Bree and what wealth they had, the women would create a life in Kernow or the Empire and live comfortably. But, survive first, that is what Roteus must do. 

The warrior was stocky and solid built from years spent fighting and feasting. However Gunnar's skill as a warrior came from strength based on his sheer size and lack of fear. Roteus knew the man was sluggish, clumsy, and often drunk. The first strike awarded to Gunnar would be crushing and only if Roteus could deflect with his shield or sword would he survive and have a chance. Trained with the guards of the Emperor, well disciplined, using dexterity over might, thinking over rage, these were the skills, Roteus brought in hand to hand combat. While Gunnar was massive, Roteus was also tall and agile, his strength born from the physical work and continued practice with weapons. His knowledge of deflecting blows, thinking of the next move as in chess, and his supple body should allow him to tire the man. Only then could Roteus deliver a death blow to achieve victory. With death, the other men at the Althing would be bound to support and even protect him from Gettir's rage, at least long enough to join Daireann, his mother, and the children. 

Gunnar raised his sword to deliver the blow, fully believing his strength would cleave the shield and smite the man. Two, three strikes at most to kill Roteus. The night before, Gunnar drank to excess into the early hours of the morning celebrating his expected triumph. Boasting to all, Thor was already celebrating, he Gunnar, the god's champion's a quick triumph. But now he was hung over; more reason to make this a quick win, a show of his skills, he could drink again, and demand the girl as his thrall. Yes, he would claim the girl. Raising his sword, Gunnar laughed: "Today I will take that girl many times, then share her with my bench-mates. You will be dead, otherwise I would allow you to watch."

Hearing the brute brag of his plans for Daireann, enraged Roteus. She was safe, no matter the outcome, she was well away by now and would be long across the sea before any could follow. Still the taunt was all the more reason to survive and kill the man. Prepared, as the blow fell Roteus deflected it with is shield, though a substantial crack appeared, he knew Gunnar would not pause for him to take another shield. Instead, Roteus deftly spun and came from behind, striking Gunnar across the back of his thighs with the broad side of the sword, his most exposed area. At this, the warrior's knees buckled, and Gunnar sank to the ground. Roteus raised his sword to slash at the man's neck. But as he did, the volcano again came to life and a long rumble shook the ground. As the violent tremors resumed Roteus was knocked to his knees as were most of the attending men. 

Fearing this fight was angering the gods, many of the men called for the duel to end. But neither Roteus nor Gunnar accepted this entreaty, by now a blood lust gripped them. Both rose, though the blow Roteus delivered left Gunnar aching, he advanced on Roteus, his pride injured and he went into a blind rage. Roteus, again deflected the blow and spun behind Gunnar, and with a single thrust placed landed the edge of his sword against Gunnar's neck and blood flowed. The rules demanded the fight was finished, for who drew first blood was deemed the victor and the claim settled. However Gunnar further enraged brought his sword against Roteus, who caught the edge with the hilt and twisted the weapon out of the man's hand. Another tremor racked the land, and Gunnar crumpled to his knees. Striking while the man was down; with a single blow from the sword to the back of the neck, Gunnar was dead; his head half severed. Looking at Gettir, Roteus saw the man advancing, drawing his sword to attack. All the men supporting Gettir, turned and began to leave, none willing to go against an outcome decided by the gods. 

Gettir attacked and brought his sword against Roteus. Prepared for the strike, Roteus twisted and evaded the blow. Behind his father came Geir, though unbalanced, wielding his sword with only his left hand. Another tremor rattled the land, each man fell, Roteus rolled to the side and avoided the clumsy blow offered by Geir. Gettir rose and both men descended on Roteus. Unable to strike at either cleanly, Roteus could only deflect each blow and step backwards. Suddenaly the earth split and a chasm opened between Roteus and the two men, another tremor and Geir slipped in, his father reached to pull his son out when the ground shook again, and Gettir also fell in the fissure. By now all the men in attendance had left the fight, desperate to return home to their families. Roteus, glanced at the two men struggling to climb out of the rift, turned, unfettered his horse and rode off. Gettir and Geir would assume he was returning to his home and pursue him there. But the plan to leave Island instead meant Roteus would ride East, follow the cliff road to meet the kavir. While both men lived, Roteus was certain, in Island at least, neither he nor any of his family would be safe from their rage. 

The volcano continued to rumble and shake the ground, but no further eruptions of ash came forth. Roteus rode along the cliff road, knowing he had two days to reach where the kavir would harbor and wait before sailing away from Island. Lingering beyond the two day would endanger Daireann, Galla, the children, even his workers. But, by the time Gettir discovered the rouse, Roteus should be at the meeting point.


	21. LEAVING

LEAVING

During the night as they sailed from the farm, Galla and Daireann entertained the children. Determined not to scare them, they sang, told stories, and made games about sailing. The boys asked if they were going home. Unsure of the future, Daireann and Galla distracted them, till finally all the children fell asleep. Remembering her coming to Island with Jotunn, Galla was reminded of being young, in love, and excited for her new life. But now she was ready to leave this place, perhaps return to her home, but determined to keep this family together. Understanding they must return the boys to their parents, Galla considered staying in Kernow. It depended on Roteus joining them. Though she feared what might have occurred, Galla knew only if Roteus could defeat Gunnar and escape from Gettir could they ever be safe. Knowing of the skill her son possessed, kept Galla hopeful. 

Daireann, too recalled her arrival to Island. From the moment of being taken from her village, her fear for Bree and the boys, the loss of her freedom had gradually been replaced by a love for Roteus. Daireann remembered the traveling bards who sang of anam cara, a soul love. How easy it had been to fall in love with her captor. During the night she could only think of Roteus and that he might not survive. Should he return to them, Daireann determined to stay with him, no mater where he chose to go, even if she could only be his concubine. 

Continuing late into the night, benefiting from the long hours of daylight, Roteus pushed the horse. By the next day, Roteus reached a farmstead where he bought a fresh one. Continuing on, Roteus arrived at the meeting point, but no ship was in sight. Concerned that something had prevented them from sailing as planned, he considered returning to the farm. Deciding to follow the beach, Roteus rode and scanned the horizon. With the volcano active, perhaps Njal had sailed further from the shore. Then, Roteus saw a sail bobbing on the horizon. As the boat reached the headline, Roteus, turned the horse free, then wadded out to board. 

As the ship came in sight of the headland, everyone searched for any sign, but it was Bree who squealed; "Ro, Ro, Ro." Njal guided the ship to the beach, and Roteus was hauled aboard. Galla and Bree rushed to hug him. Daireann afraid he would not want her, stood back. Then Roteus looked at her, extended his hand and Daireann threw herself against him. Laughing, Roteus lifted Bree who wrapped her arms around his neck, and refused to be set down. Galla, satisfied Roteus was safe, returned to the boys. 

Sitting together: "You live, you are safe." Daireann sobbed and Roteus stroked her hair. "Please do not leave me, ever, I belong to you for all time." 

"No, you are free, as are the children. I belong to you, it is as it should and will be. You and I, we are endrborinn, we are to be born again, spirit into flesh for all time." 

Roteus, still holding Bree, and Daireann sat as he guided the tiller. As they sailed, Roteus offered; "We will reach Ireland in five days, then four more to reach Kernow. At Ireland, I would marry you if you will accept me. But should you wish to only return to your family, I accept that and will do so for you."

"No, I wish to wed you as soon as we may. I care not where we go. Just that you would have me. I will ask the boys where they wish to go. But we will keep Bree. I could not separate her from you or your mother."

Galla joined them and asked; "Where do we go?" 

"Where do you desire Mother? Daireann and I are to marry, and we will have Bree, the boys will decide their fate." 

"We must return the boys to their family, though I would that we could keep them with us. But, I have you, Daireann, and Bree, I will be content wherever we go."


	22. FULFILLMENT

FULFILLMENT

Turning to the woman beside him and pulling her close. The feeling of that night, taking Daireann for the first time Roteus knew they were destined. Now, after the words were spoken, Daireann, freed still had willing joined with him. Galla paid for a small room for them to have the night to themselves. His mother took the children aboard the boat, though Bree was very upset she could not stay with Roteus and Daireann. But the boys and Galla offered her treats and lured the child away. 

In the room Roteus took Daireann's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Looking at this girl, now his wife, Roteus wondered at what had transpired, surely some ancient magic. Together for less than a year, from stolen thrall to wife willingly agreed. And he, from captor who stole her from her family, enslaved her, then fought to protect her, now her husband. Yet from the moment Roteus saw Daireann, he was captured. Some half remembered refrain, a story from ages past, fragmented, as he had been. Incomplete, waiting to be finished, left an aching in his mind, an unsatisfied desire in his soul. But that night when Daireann had willing chosen him could the story be told in full, together they brought the strands to completion.

Taking her arms and raising them above her head, Roteus slid her shift off. Exposed fully, a soft flickering glow cast by the rush lights turned her ivory skin a golden hue. Shadows danced across her body, leading him to her most vulnerable spot. Roteus gazed at her naked and smiled at the thought of taking her tonight as his wife. This lithe body that possessed a strength, carried milk, planted seeds, and wove the patterns into the cloth, now was wed to him. Her hands would stoke, knead, and caress him in desire. No longer must he turn his body away to shield Daireann from his aching with craving from her. Roteus would kneel and push her legs apart; accepted, Darieann had granted him access to her most delicate and vulnerable parts, willingly exposing herself to her lover. Roteus saw the Gooseflesh run across her skin in waves. 

" Are you cold?" Holding her body close, his cheek against hers.

"No not cold, desiring." Daireann looked into his eyes and knew, for that was her skill, to understand his needs before he knew. Raising his arms, Daireann slipped his shirt off, the sight of his hard muscled chest, familiar from all the times she attended him in the bath, running her hands over his back, his chest, but always desiring to explore lower, to see his hard cock, to caress it, to take it inside her and have him fill her no longer a fantasy. Tugging his breeches, Roteus stepped out and Daireann now could look at him fully naked, the man who stole her, now her husband and she desired, wanted, craved him to take her. All prior existence, slipped into a void, only him, this man, Roteus was her past, present, and future. Slipping behind him, allowing her fingers to glance across his skin, Daireann circled him, binding him with her words of love. As if drawn by invisible ropes, Roteus moved closer, his body melding against hers. She felt the soft tip of his rigid cock brush against her belly. 

Kissing her, Roteus placed his tongue against her lips and Daireann opened to accept him. Warm, wet, and welcoming, her mouth hungry for him, Daireann responded. The taste of honey mead lingered and he felt drunk from a single taste. Moving his mouth down her neck, whispering words of desire, love, and promise. Reaching her breasts, Roteus slowly licked across her skin. Finding her hard nipple, as he circled it with his tongue, Roteus heard her moan his name. Taking each breast in his hand, stroking the silky skin, enjoying the holding them, tenderly squeezing them. Taking one nipple in his mouth, Roteuse tugged then sucked and heard her moan and beg. Slipping lower, Roteus knelt before her belly and kissed her navel, inhaling her musk. Moving his mouth lower to find her mound, he felt Daireann entwine her fingers in his hair and swayed. At her swelling, Roteus kissed and Daireann raised so his tongue slipped between her legs and searched for her bud. Panting, her voice husky, Roteus heard her call his name and plead. Rising Roteus, his cock hard wanting to enter Daireann's sheath. Guiding her to the bed, he placed her upon it. 

Sliding his body between her legs, he enjoyed the silken sensation of her upper thighs as they gripped his buttocks. Roteus felt her spread them to accommodate him as he waited. Thought his cock ached to fill her, but Roteus was deterined not to rush this feeling. Pulling Darieann's legs up, Roteus placed his cock at the entrance to her sheath. Fearing the size should still cause her pain, Roteus stoked her opening and felt how wet she had become and felt how she pushed against his finger. Pausing at the entrance to Daireann's sheath, Roteus whispered her name and slowly began the assault. That her sheath was tight only served to heighten the pleasure, so firm on his cock. As he entered, Roteus could feel her tense, then push her groin towards his, moaning his name, suddenly he filled her completely. Looking at her face, her eyes closed and titled back exposing her neck so long and white Roteus placed his lips below her ear and whispered; "Daireann my love, my love, endrborinn, we are together again."

Slowly Roteus took one nipple in his mouth and tugged till she moaned and locked her legs around his buttocks and squeezed. Feeling her rubbing against his groin, Roteus began to slide his cock in and out unhurriedly. The taught feeling of her sheath around his cock, to tight, so hot, so wet inflamed Roteus and he increased his rhythm. The pleasure of being inside Daireann, feeling as if they were one and no longer two.


	23. FULFILLMENT

FULFILLMENT

Turning to the woman beside him and pulling her close. The feeling of that night, taking Daireann for the first time. After the words were spoken, Galla paid for a small room for them to have the night to themselves. His mother took the children aboard the boat, though Bree was very upset she could not stay with Roteus and Daireann. But the boys and Galla offered her treats and lured the child away.   
In the room Roteus took Daireann's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Looking at this girl, now his wife, Roteus wondered at what had transpired, surely some ancient magic. Together for less than a year, from stolen thrall to wife willingly agreed. And he, from captor who stole her from her family, enslaved her, then fought to protect her, now her husband. Yet from the moment Roteus saw Daireann, he was captured. Some half remembered refrain, a story from ages past, fragmented, as he had been. Incomplete, waiting to be finished, left an aching in his mind, an unsatisfied desire in his soul. But that night when Daireann had willing chosen him could the story would be told in full, together they brought the strands to completion.

Taking her arms and raising them above her head, Roteus slid her shift off. Exposed fully, a soft flickering glow cast by the rush lights turned her ivory skin a golden hue. Shadows danced across her body, leading him to her most vulnerable spot. Roteus gazed at her naked and smiled at the thought of taking her tonight as his wife. This lithe body that possessed a strength, carried milk, planted seeds, and wove the patterns into the cloth, now was wed to him. Her hands would stoke, knead, and caress him in desire. No longer must he turn his body away to shield Daireann from his aching with craving from her. Roteus would kneel and push her legs apart; accepted, Darieann had granted him access to her most delicate and vulnerable parts, willingly exposing herself to her lover. Roteus saw the Gooseflesh run across her skin in waves. 

" Are you cold?" Holding her body close, his cheek against hers.

"No not cold, desiring." Daireann looked into his eyes and knew, for that was her skill, to understand his needs before him. Raising his arms, Daireann slipped his shirt off, the sight of his hard muscled chest, familiar from all the times she attended him in the bath, running her hands over his back, his chest, but always desiring to explore lower, to see his hard cock, to caress it, to take it inside her and have him fill her no longer a fantasy. Tugging his breeches, Roteus stepped out and Daireann now could look at him fully naked, the man who stole her, now her husband and she desired, wanted, craved him to take her. All prior existence, slipped into a void, only him, this man, Roteus was her past, present, and future. Slipping behind him, allowing her fingers to glance across his skin, Daireann circled him, binding him with her words of love. As if drawn by invisible ropes, Roteus moved closer, his body melding against hers. She felt the soft tip of his rigid cock brush against her belly. 

Kissing her, Roteus placed his tongue against her lips and Daireann opened to accept him. Warm, wet, and welcoming, her mouth hungry for him, Daireann responded. The taste of honey mead lingered and he felt drunk from a single taste. Moving his mouth down her neck, whispering words of desire, love, and promise. Reaching her breasts, Roteus slowly licked across her skin. Finding her hard nipple, as he circled it with his tongue, Roteus heard her moan his name. Taking each breast in his hand, stroking the silky skin, enjoying the holding them, tenderly squeezing them. Taking one nipple in his mouth, Roteuse tugged then sucked and heard her moan and beg. Slipping lower, Roteus knelt before her belly and kissed her navel, inhaling her musk. Moving his mouth lower to find her mound, he felt Daireann entwine her fingers in his hair and swayed. At her swelling, Roteus kissed and Daireann raised so his tongue slipped between her legs and searched for her bud. Panting, her voice husky, Roteus heard her call his name and plead. Rising Roteus, his cock hard wanting to enter Daireann's sheath. Guiding her to the bed, he placed her upon it. 

Sliding his body between her legs, he enjoyed the silken sensation of her upper thighs as they gripped his buttocks. Roteus felt her spread them to accommodate him as he waited. Thought his cock ached to fill her, but Roteus was deterined not to rush this feeling. Pulling Darieann's legs up, Roteus placed his cock at the entrance to her sheath. Fearing the size should still cause her pain, Roteus stoked her opening and felt how wet she had become and felt how she pushed against his finger. Pausing at the entrance to Daireann's sheath, Roteus whispered her name and slowly began the assault. That her sheath was tight only served to heighten the pleasure, so firm on his cock. As he entered, Roteus could feel her tense, then push her groin towards his, moaning his name, suddenly he filled her completely. Looking at her face, her eyes closed and titled back exposing her neck so long and white Roteus placed his lips below her ear and whispered; "Daireann my love, my love, endrborinn, we are together again."

Slowly Roteus took one nipple in his mouth and tugged till she moaned and locked her legs around his buttocks and squeezed. Feeling her rubbing against his groin, Roteus began to slide his cock in and out unhurriedly. The taught feeling of her sheath around his cock, to tight, so hot, so wet inflamed Roteus and he increased his rhythm. The pleasure of being inside Daireann, feeling as if they were one and no longer two.


	24. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

Gently rocked by the rolling sea, smiling in his sleep at the dream or was it a memory, he did not know nor care, just the pleasure it brought. This night he again held an old accustomed knowledge briefly. She had come to him and the feeling of being with her eased the pain and promised much. Waking, too quickly the vision slipped beyond his grasp. Who was this spirit who calmed his mind when death threatened to take life he wondered. Would he ever meet her, the girl with the rus red gold hair. Who was his endrborinn, who faded with the light? As the memory seeped away, Ross went up on deck and there on the horizon was England.


End file.
